Could Have
by asouldreams
Summary: Sequel to 'Should Have' - takes place in DH, story is weaved in and around canon events as MM & HG continue on. Hermione w/ Harry & Ron; Minerva at Hogwarts and the dangers surrounding both as their lives once again 'touches' upon the others
1. Chapter 1

Could Have

_A/N: This story picks up after 'Should Have' and will encompass snippets of events in between canon moments from The Deathly Hallows. _

Chapter 1

Filius warded the room before turning worried eyes upon his long time friend and colleague. "Here," he reached into his robes, "Poppy asked that I give you these." He handed her two more bottles, which she gingerly took with her left hand.

"Thank you." She breathed out, and was saved from banishing the pain potion's lid as Filius charmed it away.

"She relayed that you and Alecto happened upon the other again."

Minerva set the first bottle down, having already ingested it. "Teacher's lounge this morning."

"Minerva…" He waved his hand, and was floating next to her, taking the second bottle. "If Amycus had been there too, at best I'd be visiting you in St. Mungos."

"She was." Minerva replied as she capitulated and turned around. "Right shoulder area, it's glamoured."

"While it marvelous you have become so adept at them that even I can't see them," He waved his wand and inwardly recoiled at the dried blood blanketing her entire right side. "Ohhh, Minerva…" He split her robes along her back, "you are going to need to see Poppy. The wound…"

"Has to make it till this evening when she can stop by on her way to her chambers, or it'll be logged in the infirmaries notes."

"Both Alecto and Amycus…"

"Neither one realizes they did catch me," She couldn't stop from flinching as he began peeling the material away from the wound. "Tsst…"

"And you taught your last two classes like this?"

"Thankfully, Severus was busy with why the Carrows we not in their own classes to check upon my own."

"I can charm the skin to remain closed, but the muscle…" He gingerly pushed upon the swollen red flesh, "Poppy may send you to Helena dear. What curse did this?"

"Definsemptus."

"It worked." He muttered as he charmed the muscle to remain fixed. "The muscle is fully separated from the bone." He ignored the soft hissing in pain, focusing on what was needed to triage the wound. "At least tell me that you left the Carrows with an equally if not more so unpleasant injury."

"Had Amycus not intervened, Alecto would have become a new piece of furniture for the lounge." Minerva's inflection altering as he continued working on her shoulder.

"Had you started the transfiguration?" Filius was almost afraid to ask, knowing that she'd have to account for a lot if that were the case.

"No, but only by just." She flinched, gasping. "Easy Filius…" Her tone breaking, "I have to finish my classes this afternoon."

"I need to finish immobilizing the joint."

"I've got to be able to use my arm to cast spells."

"You could permanently damage the area if I don't complete the series of spells."

"Charm it is as best you can, and then wrap it."

"You cannot continue like this." He muttered, "Or I'll be attending your funeral too and if you aren't here, the others will be hard pressed to remain at their posts."

"Rest easy my friend," She closed her eyes, trying to slow her heartbeat. "The year has only just started."

"Don't remind me." He spun his wand and narrowed his eyes to verify his wand work, "However, it doesn't negate the harrowing truth regarding how this year is shaping up to be, and how the staff feel." He lowered his charm and floated around to her face, "Do you want to shower first?"

"In a moment." She replied, blinking to meet his golden gaze. "I fear at times I will be far worse than this morning, my friend. As I have need to leave the grounds at times for personal business, and this mornings encounter was a direct result. Alecto must have suspected I was not within my rooms, and let's just assume that I was unwilling to confirm that I was not upon Hogwarts grounds, rather out for an early stroll along the lake."

"Order business?"

"It is better that you know nothing of it, Filius. Deniability in your case, and the rest of the teachers is essential. However, I _need_ you, all of you to remain at Hogwarts and keep it as safe as possible this year, even if I fall."

Slowly, reluctantly, he nodded. "I won't ask. But if you _need_ anything, do not hesitate." A twinkle sparked in his eyes, "Perhaps, a nightly game of chess…" At seeing her questioning look, he continued on. "A way to avoid questions as it is widely known how avid of a player you are, and if you require medical assistance or something else – an alibi perchance…"

"I doubt either of us will have time for a nightly one, however, semi-weekly would be assistive."

"And, have you heard of any news regarding your missing cubs?"

Less than a day after the students had returned, just over a month ago, when Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger hadn't arrived; the staff had designated the three missing Gryffindors as _her missing cubs_. And, while she wished she did know how they were faring, she didn't. And more importantly, she couldn't. No matter how much she _wanted_ to know. Wanted to know that they were alright, that they were safe, that they were still beyond the Death Eaters grasp for just a little longer. That _she _was safe. "No. I happened upon Molly this past Saturday, and she is worried sick; she hasn't heard from them since the wedding either."

Filius sighed, "No news in this instance is perhaps better news."

She couldn't believe otherwise, and patted his arm before forcing herself to stand, she did have to prepare for this afternoon and time was working against them both. "I'll be back momentarily."

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione jerked awake, saturated in sweaty clothes and sheets as the final tendrils of the nightmare fluttered away. She had been in the Billings home, but instead of Minerva's gentle face and caressing touches; Bellatrix had <em>wanted<em> her. Had forced Hermione to pleasure her.

She took a deep, calming breath as she focused on her surroundings of her new 'home' at Sirius' family's home. She couldn't hear either of the boys, but that wasn't unusual as it was still early – the first vestiges of light brightening the horizon.

She couldn't hear anything of substance to take the nightmare away, and she once again found herself doing what she shouldn't, but couldn't stop. She pictured _her_ face or rather tried.

It had been harder and harder as the days slipped by to conjure the woman's face and not the Deputy Headmistress. She had spent a lot of time cataloguing the vast differences between the woman whom she had met, and the Professor who she knew. And how in the world the same person could be so incredibly different and yet similar simultaneously.

They were both deeply caring, but while one kept a wall as tall as the Headmaster's parapet with her emotions behind it; the other…had displayed her emotions openly.

Her fingers innately drew to her lips, skimming across the surface and for a moment, she imagined it to be Minerva's…before she was blinking back the tears and the worry. She knew in her heart that the woman was in as perilous danger as she and the boys; school had started last month, and the only thing that she had learned was that 'Muggle Studies' had been replaced with 'Pure Blood History'; and who the professors were teaching the curricula. It had been in the Prophet four weeks ago, along with a picture of the staff.

Innately, her eyes darted to the far too brief article, and subsequent picture – or more precisely where the singular face within the picture was as her hand pulled her wand out.

"Lumos." She whispered, light springing forth.

Her hair was crafted up from her face, hair obscured by her emerald tipped hat, a Gaelic broach pinned at the hollow of her throat, matching emerald robes, and face…set in stone. The face of the Deputy Headmistress, Master in Transfiguration, the backbone of Hogwarts and undoubtedly the Order at this point, the epitome of what it meant to be Britain's premiere witch…but it was her eyes that beckoned Hermione's gaze. The momentary flicker of light that sparkled in the depths of the emerald eyes before resetting.

Emerald eyes that weren't here and couldn't be here, despite her _wanting_ them to be. However, she couldn't be here, with them; nor could Hermione be with her. It wasn't meant to be. She had to learn to let the woman go, to move on. It had after all been a month.

"Nox." She muttered as she rolled over, trying to banish the emerald eyes that still swam in her vision despite the almost black room – but like most things regarding _her_, she couldn't.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>tbc…<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione watched as Harry left her in the clutches of Umbridge and two others, and felt her heart plummet in almost direct correlation and speed as the elevator sank to the lower levels.

"Ohh," Dolores crooned, "what is the delay now?" she finished as the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened and Hermione immediately noticed the sea of emerald green that seemed to take up the whole of the doorway. A rich emerald, velvet that immediately lifted her heart and eyes, as there was only one person whom she knew in all of Britain who wore _that_ particular color.

_Minerva McGonagall._

"Dolores," Minerva's voice seeming to drip with sincerity, "a pleasure." She said about to get on, and Hermione almost squealed in delight at how she bristled, back instantly becoming rigid, mouth opening as beady eyes widened.

"Ahhh…Minerva…ah…" Dolores tried moving farther back and away from her, bumping into Hermione's arm, as she regrouped and used the space to reaffirm her position and authority with the Ministry. "What are you doing here? Don't you have classes to teach at Hogwarts?"

Minerva cocked an elegant brow, "I do." Her brogue lacing her words, not willing to let the pink bowed woman escape quite that easy. "However, I like you, have many _duties_."

"Does the Minister or Headmaster know that you are here instead of in your class teaching?" Her voice rose another octave.

"Have you informed the Minister that you are about to accuse his second cousin of being a blood traitor?" Minerva retorted without effort.

Her face twisted, knuckles whitening and jaw clenching as she pushed past Minerva with a huff, the other two wizards following after the diminutive pink woman. As an after thought, she turned back to the closing elevator, "Continue to the chamber Mafalda, I have a quick matter to discuss with the Minister."

The doors closed and Hermione let out an audible sigh of momentary relief, a smile immediately forming on her lips as Minerva touched the pad to take her to 4D.

"How have you been Mafalda?" Minerva sincerely questioned, a look of concern gracing her milky features.

Hermione blinked, she was Mafalda…not Hermione. "I…" But…she found that she couldn't maintain the subterfuge, not now. Not with _her._ At once, she reached over, stopping the elevator…and gazed into Minerva's face. "I'm not Mafalda, Minerva." She whispered and Minerva backed up a moment, wand already out; as green eyes narrowed.

Minerva tried to place the cadence and not the tone of the speech, but she couldn't; however, she _could_ place the oatmeal and vanilla scent that was buried beneath starch and perfume lining the clothes. But it couldn't be. _She _wouldn't have impersonated a Ministry employee…would she have? Could she have? Either way, she couldn't take the chance that she was wrong, or she'd wind up in Azkaban – as this could be _another_ elaborate ruse by Ministry. Not that they _hadn't_ tried many times of late. "Then _who_ are you?"

"It's Hermione…" She breathed, watching as emerald eyes went wide with shock and then immediately overlayed with a shroud of doubt as long fingers tightened their hold on her ebony wand. "You lent me a hundred and eleven books, which I have read just over half since seeing you six weeks ago."

Minerva _wanted_ to believe, but couldn't as she forced the question from her far too tight throat. "After the night at the Billings, who did you bring to my home?"

"Helena." Hermione answered without reservation, barely noticing as Minerva lowered her wand and felt the world melt away for what could have been hours, even if it was merely moments. The woman she had dreamt about seeing for weeks, was standing only meters from her – alive. "I didn't think…with everything going on, that…" her eyes misted, "it's a relief that you are alright."

Minerva's eyes scanned the woman, searching for another sign of truth; feeling a wave of relief and a new surge of hope spring forth in her breast for the time in weeks just at the notion. And with a shaky left hand, she reached out; voice trembling in equal measure. "Hermione…?"

Hermione nodded, tears in her eyes as she met emerald ones and strode forward and clasped the elder woman in a hug. Relishing in lavender and hint of ginger spice wafting around her; as she buried herself deeper into the woman's chest and arms.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva's words were murmured into her hair.

Inadvertently Hermione tightened her arms, and was about to answer but Minerva's cadence stopped her.

"Don't tell me." She breathed and pulled back; eyes skimming over Mafalda's face. "It's better that I don't know. Are the boys with you?"

Hermione nodded, and glanced to elevator controls at her question and the world snapped back into focus. "I…need to go to the courtroom before Dolores finds out that I'm not Mafalda, but…" Desperate eyes snapped back to Minerva's. "Where are the court rooms?"

"Restart the elevator, dear. I will show you."

"Won't she," she started shaking her head, "no, don't. I'll manage."

"It twill be fine." Minerva whispered, "How long until the polyjuice wears off?"

"Ahhh…about forty minutes." Hermione went to restart the elevator, but felt dexterous fingers atop her own causing her to turn and see that Minerva had stepped towards her.

"Are the three of you alright?" Minerva tenderly asked.

"Yes." Hermione murmured as her eyes lifted, and then fell to thin rosy lips. "We are."

"Do be careful." Her thick brogue danced across Hermione's face.

"You too." Hermione whispered before leaning forward and lightly touching moist lips with her own; in a fleeting, gentle kiss. And all the doubt she had regarding how clear Minerva's eyes had been, vanished as she met irises as clear as spun green glass from the sea. She felt her fingers being moved as Minerva's re-started the elevator and then took a deep step away.

"And Mafalda is a rather timid person." Minerva finished as the elevator came to a stop and she nodded. "This floor."

"Minerva…" Hermione turned to her. "I…" Her statement was cut short as the doors opened.

"…but I will speak with him." Minerva departed the elevator beside Hermione, acting like they had been in deep conversation.

"uhh-hum." Dolores' distinct clearing of her throat, tried to interrupt but Minerva blatantly ignored her despite her second and far louder try. "Uhh-hum."

"As it is a most fascinating theory." Minerva finished and turned to Dolores, brow once again quirked. "Have you need to see a healer, Dolores?"

Hermione dropped her eyes, lest the pink toad of a lady see the humor lacing her face at Minerva's comment.

"Minerva, I thought you were due at the registry counter?"

"With your ancestry, that was necessary, not with mine." Minerva countered, and Hermione couldn't keep her face from blanching at her retort. She had never heard Minerva sound…so…much like a pureblood. "And your talk with the Minister regarding Edwin Ruger?"

"He had been mistakenly on my list."

Minerva glanced over the clipboard, "As no doubt is everyone upon your table."

Dolores' shoulders went back, and jaw jutted. "We shall see, Deputy Headmistress." She motioned for the group to follow her, "Coming Mafalda?"

Hermione cast one last look to Minerva, who met her gaze and then spun on her heel; her emerald cloak billowing about her willowy frame. Hurriedly, she darted forward, and bit the inside of her lip as Dolores sniped about Minerva.

"As if she is so much better. Wait until the she is caught, blood traitor. I'll see how much she likes her accommodations at Azkaban and…"

"I'd suggest you be careful, Madame Umbridge." The man to her right, an middle aged man with locks of blonde hair and worldly blue eyes, interrupted. "As the Deputy Headmistress is a pureblood in excellent standing, and despite your beliefs and the Minister's urgings; every _test_ you have laid before her, she has passed with excellent results."

Dolores drew to a stop, her nose flaring for a long moment as her eyes cast down the hallway and then she schooled her face into the sickeningly sweet façade. "You are, of course, right Harold." She smiled up at the maroon robed wizard, "And has the prisoner been transferred?"

"The Unspeakable unit assured me that Marcus had already been processed and waiting, but one does need to watch our divisions." Harold said as they began moving down the long hall again.

"I am curious as to how many of your units are searching for Undesirables?"

Harold wandlessly opened the door, holding it as he answered. "As many as can be spared."

Dolores paused, casting him a glance and Hermione could see the hesitation, the desire for her to say something else; but obviously squelching the notion as she again smiled and nodded. "Good, good."

And Hermione couldn't help wonder who the man was as she stepped into the cold courtroom, wishing she could be anywhere else other than where she was as she took a seat in the reporter's chair. As it wasn't every day that someone intimidated Umbridge.

"Harold Harrison, Head of Department of Mysteries," He called out, eyes suddenly burrowing into Hermione's, as if searching for something and the next moment; he was meeting Dolores' putridly sick giddy gaze. "We found the fugitive Marcus Hayden and brought him before the tribunal for the deaths of Jeremy Mullins, his wife Ria, their sons Vincent and Brian."

"Ahhh, yes." Dolores glanced at the charges, "But only Ria was a witch, Jeremy a muggle and their sons showed no sign of wizarding skills. As she married a muggle, the charges have all been dropped unless there is additional evidence."

Hermione was aghast at the commentary, feeling her stomach twist, _how could she! _She opened her mouth to object, but felt no words at her control; and Harold had taken a step forward, "As you will see in my report, Ria was a pureblood in excellent standing; and as such Marcus' charges stand."

Dolores nodded, "Yes, yes. How foolish of me. And the testimonies?" The magic holding Hermione's words vanished and she involuntarily coughed, causing Dolores to glance at her. "Something to add Mafalda?"

Hermione quickly shook her head and lowered her eyes; _Merlin let Harry find what he was looking for_, she thought praying that they'd get out of the Ministry alive and in one piece as she scratched down more 'pureblood' testimony with revulsion. Desperately trying to focus on the words being relayed and not how beautiful Minerva's eyes had been only moments ago.

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva glanced about the area, absently rotating her shoulder.<p>

"Still bothering you?" Kingsley asked as he discreetly gazed behind her.

"Only when I move it." She quipped, their eyes momentarily locking. "How is Ella?"

"Eating everything made of chocolate, and hoping the last two months of her pregnancy remain smooth." He narrowed his eyes at the swelling of commotion behind Minerva. "I believe you were accurate, and _they_ are here."

"I hear them." Minerva whispered, "Floo?"

"Yes." He said as they both moved in that direction, positioning themselves to help if necessary as yelling and bolts of stunners suddenly echoed across the Dias.

"There!"

"Potter!"

"Over there!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Stop him!"

Minerva discreetly pulled the undesirable posters forward, momentarily blinding the pursuers as Kingsley wandlessly tripped Yaxley. Years of experience tracked their movements, projections and inwardly cringed; as they wouldn't make it.

Emerald eyes flashed to met Kingsley's brown ones, and in the flurry of the cacophony, she morphed…and was suddenly darting through legs, claws digging against the marble floor; mentally forcing her front leg to push as it needed to – as debris reigned across the chamber and Harry activated the floo, as did Hermione and Ron…Yaxley catching his leg and she lunged forward – claw morphing into her arm as she followed suite and was gone in a flash of green.

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>A dozen eyes rotated to meet Professor McGonagall's serene gaze, "As you stated, Yaxley, whomever prevented you from obtaining the fugitives caused you and subsequently them to splinch; which would require immediate medical treatment. Upon returning from the Ministry, I have been instructing my classes; and have had no need for such treatment."<p>

"She _was _there!" Yaxley raged on, "And prevented me from apprehending Weasley, Potter and Granger."

Severus black brow met Yaxley, causing him to stammer and finally stop before turning to his Deputy. "Do you know where the perpetrator may have splinched?" He tipped his head to the side, as if trying to glean if she were hiding something.

The Minister stepped forward turning to his Head of Magical Law Enforcement, "Yaxley?"

"No." He narrowed his eyes, "Well, probably her side or back. But it was her, had to be."

Severus' head snapped around, "You are accusing one of my staff, who is also the Deputy of this school, without proof?"

"Perhaps," The Minister began, voice drawling out as he glanced from Yaxley to McGonagall to Snape. "Professor McGonagall, if you'd be kind enough to clear up this matter, and simply let…the Headmaster touch your back, and shoulders. It'll be obvious if you are hiding anything."

"Of course," Minerva clipped, "I have nothing to hide."

Severus stepped closer to Minerva, features schooled as he pressed along her left shoulder, and then right. He stepped around her back, pressing her lower lumbar and at feeling the moisture against the tips of his finger pressed again at her mid-back to ensure there was no trace evidence of blood as he stepped back around. "I expect an apology Minister for not only my time but disrupting my students' classes, and the wrongful accusation of Professor McGonagall."

"I….ahhh," He furloughed his brow as he turned to Yaxley, nodding. "My apologies, Headmaster." He nodded and then ushered Yaxley forward and within moments they had departed; leaving Severus and Minerva alone.

His arm instantly reaching out to help support her, "You have to be more careful, Minerva."

"Save the platitudes Severus." She ground out, "Or expect them the next time you return from a meeting with the Dark Lord."

"Who would have thought," Severus eased her onto his chesterfield, "_we_have something in common?"

Despite the pain, and the situation, a soft chortle left her lips. "Ohh…I'm afraid it even hurts to laugh…"

"Thankfully you don't do it often of late." He retorted, voice echoing in across his office before returning, bottles clinking in the background. "Do you know what Potter was after?"

"To risk…" She felt the back of her robes separate, and a rush of cold air strike her skin. "the Ministry, I'd have to assume a horcrux."

"It's not bad." Severus remarked as he inspected the area along her lower back, "A shaffing versus a full splinch."

"Has the bleeding stopped?" She asked as he dabbed at it, trying not to wince.

"Momentarily." He pulled a small vile from his stores, and uncorked it. "Although, this may burn and it will probably leave a scar."

"Then hurry before the numbing potion completely wears off," she said gritting her teeth, trying desperately to detach herself from the pain. Her thoughts instantly returning to earlier in the day and the moment of peace that shouldn't have happened, and couldn't happen again, but as Severus poured the stinging mixture upon her skin, she didn't worry about what couldn't be and only what was and the knowledge that _she_ was alright.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you are enjoying this 'weave' through canon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione glanced at the calendar, October 31st, All Hallows Eve; and she sighed. It had been just over two weeks since the wild events at the Ministry, Ron's splinching and the long days and even longer nights as they rotated who wore the damning necklace.

It seemed to pull the very warmth from the air and body. It felt, heavy. Encased in darkness.

And she had only been wearing it for an hour.

Grabbing her coat and wand, she slipped out of the tent for a bit of fresh air. Unlike the bone seeping coldness, the wind held a fresh, almost crisp flavor and the sky as black as Snape's robes and the stars iridescently bright. It reminded her of nights upon the Astronomy Tower…

Drawing her arms about herself, she continued to stroll inside the warded barrier; thoughts returning to Hogwarts. Quidditch season would have been in full swing, the second game having been played. The Houses vying for the cup.

Innately, a smile pulled upon her lips picturing the meals splayed out across the House tables, roasted pork, ham, potatoes, cabbage soup, green beans, carrots, pitchers of juice…Ron contentedly eating his fill as Harry laughed at the latest prank Fred or George had just played…and she glanced up to the Head Table. Eyes landing upon the Deputy Headmistress or rather Minerva.

And the rest of the Great Hall melted away.

Because in truth, it was just a distraction from what she yearned to see.

The weight of the necklace suddenly increased as she stymied her thoughts, chastising herself for what she knew could never be. After all, how could Minerva McGonagall ever love her? And how could she even consider it? Why would she?

The necklace pulsed…her thoughts churning recklessly forward.

She was over three times her age. Had lived through two wizarding wars and was fighting in a third. She was…well, Britain's premiere witch. A living legend. An…icon. She could have any number of suitors and potential lovers, if she wanted them. Because not only was she an exceedingly talented witch, but also a beautiful woman. Rather, a _very_ beautiful…stunningly so, woman – that was if she choose to unveil it. And, for some reason unfathomable reason, it seemed that she rarely, if ever, choose to show her…what should she call it? Her more personal side? Her true self? Her emotions?

And Hermione felt the burgeoning desire to sit, the necklace pulling her farther down.

What could she, Hermione Jean Granger, ever offer _her_? She was…eighteen, and…what? On the run. An undesireable. A muggle born. Without means and barely able to protect herself and friends. "Who am I kidding?" she murmured to herself as she collapsed onto the cool ground as a heady scent of earth enveloped her.

"How could she ever love me?" She asked aloud as she pulled off the necklace and stared into its depths, as if waiting for an answer. But an answer didn't come in words.

It didn't have to.

Instead, an image of stunningly clear emerald eyes swam before her vision, along with the sweet taste of her lips. Her heart automatically skipping a beat as fingers skimmed across her lips in recollection of the faint touch so recently shared. A touch that lasted only a brief second, barely long enough to even feel the her lips had been moist, and she wished it could have lasted minutes more; but she enthralled that it happened at all.

That Minerva had let herself be kissed. She hadn't backed away when Hermione had covered the scant space between them. She hadn't acknowledged it either…at least verbally.

Hermione laid down, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips in retrospective as her eyes gazed into the twinkling sky, the weight of the necklace becoming insignificant as a warmth filled her skin and a sliver of hope beat in her veins.

There was something present, perhaps buried behind the parapet walls but it was there. Had seen it in the clarity of her emerald irises that she had never witnessed prior to the latter part of this summer. The soft touch upon Hermione's fingers, causing her to halt her movements as she had stepped closer…

Hermione inadvertently breathed in deeply, like she had in the elevator and rolled over, coughing. The earthy aroma was not as sensual, but just as permeating, as the lavender and hint of ginger spice. Smiling at her own foolishness, she rolled back over and stared at the stars, wondering what Minerva was doing this evening.

If she was still in the Great Hall, lingering with the last of the students and a handful of the other professors. Did they have a small get together marking All Hallow's Eve? Did she ever attend Sir Nicholas' party?

Hermione couldn't see her partaking in the previous listed events. Undoubtedly, she was in her office marking long essays that had been recently assigned. Or…dealing with the Carrows.

A shiver went up her spine at the notion and she banished the negative thought. As Minerva had looked well the last time she had seen her. Undoubtedly the professors had altered or at the very least, made it clear to the Carrows that certain conduct would not be tolerated.

Hermione's smile broadened, as she could _definitely_ see Minerva telling that to both Alecto and Amycus – even with Snape there as the Headmaster.

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>"I know." Filius slid his rook across the length of the board, "However, Poppy is walking a fine line too."<p>

"And you still did not answer my prior question." Minerva remarked as she moved her pawn ahead.

"In this instance, no I did not." He captured her previously moved pawn. "As you will undoubtedly bring it to the Headmaster's attention or worse, confront the Carrows."

"While tempting on both accounts," Minerva pressed ahead with another pawn moving it to E6. "I was hoping to ascertain what you, along with Horace and Pomona would require in medical supplies and procure them, from a supplier not connected to Hogwarts so as to not put Poppy in any further danger."

"Where? And more importantly how? You know that the wards were reset last evening, and it will alarm the Headmaster if we leave; which we have been ordered not to for _our_ own protection."

"Let me worry about the details, my friend."

"And if what you said earlier this month was accurate, that the Carrows suspect too?" He scanned the board, and moved his knight towards her king.

"Then let us hope my dueling skills remain proficient." She quipped, castling her king.

Filius frowned at the board, "That is _not _what I meant."

"And you should have merely answered, four out of the last five nights you have been in the Tower treating your fledglings."

At once, his gaze snapped to hers. "You're following me?" Only years as colleagues and friends kept him seated and unmoving.

"Amycus did last night, and please inform Pomona that Alecto has been keeping tabs upon the frequency of her visits to Hufflepuff's Lair."

"How is it that you know this?" He leaned incrementally forward, "I have not seen your alter persona."

"Be smart Filius, Hogwarts has many allies and eyes throughout its walls. Most are willing to assist a long tenured and trusted professor."

"If you know…."

"Only the past week, my friend. As I was concerned about each of your safety, but please ask how many visits to their Houses require medical attention. Actually, just ask your wife as I'm sure Horace's House has been relatively unscathed."

"And you? How often have you been treating your cubs? Especially Mr. Longbottom?"

"Nightly." Minerva sighed, "I take the back passages to the Tower each night just before Midnight. And he is the reason why I'm looking for supplies outside of Hogwarts. I've healed the fingers of his left hand three times in the past two weeks."

"It seems he has taken up the banner that his Head of House set." Filius dryly remarked.

"They are children Filius."

"Not any longer, Minerva." He heavily replied, "This war has stripped even their innocence away."

His words pierced her heart as an image of Hermione's face flashed in her mind's eye, a carefree smile lacing brown eyes as she laughed with her friends was replaced in the next heartbeat by lust filled mocha orbs, moans and the scintillating warmth she had forbiddingly felt, enjoyed and the innocence of one of her most precious cubs…robbed. Even if it had been to save her…even though she had been of age…had meant her thrust for thrust…

Vaguely she felt the tears swimming against her eyes…as she tried to once again reconcile what happened and why, along with to who and how it had irrevocably altered their relationship. How she had been forced to let the younger woman into her life, enabled her to see past the walls that she so deftly hid behind, and how she had allowed their emotional bond to continue – even forging it deeper when she had kissed her good-bye at the end of the summer, and letting it continue to simmer as Hermione had leaned forward and kissed her only a scant two weeks ago. At the time, it had seemed…necessary. However, that couldn't have been farther from the truth. As what was occurring between she and Hermione _couldn't_ continue for any number of reasons.

She felt a warm hand, tighten their grip upon her fingers; pulling her from her thoughts…and into a sea of golden concern. "Minerva…" He breathed, cadence laced with emotion.

Blinking back the wall of emotion along with the a stream of tears, she swallowed her shame at what had transpired as she laid her right hand atop his and her left one. "It is stripping everyone's away, my friend."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Severus eyed the three Gryffindor students and then their Head of House, locking his gaze upon hers. "Do you have a recommendation, Professor?"

"I do." Minerva carefully stated, not taking her eyes from his. "Do to the seriousness of the infraction, loss of privileges to Hogsmeade till spring, thirty points from Gryffindor house per student," All three students mouth slackened as McGonagall continued on, unabated and much to their chagrin. They had thought that of all people, their Head of House would at the very least, defend them. "And detention with Hagrid for the next week – they can assist him in procuring the ingredients necessary from Forbidden Forest for Professor Slughorn's stores."

"Very well." Snape turned back to the deviants, "If any of you attempt something like that again, you will not find yourselves so lucky. As it will not be Professor McGonagall who doles out your consequences, but myself…" His eyes narrowed, "Or perhaps you three would like to spend time with Professor Carrow?" A snide look crossed his face, "I thought not. Now," He motioned to the door, "to the Gryffindor Tower."

Minerva motioned for her three students to be on their way, and turned back to Severus; both holding their tongue until they heard the latch click. Severus waved his wand and at once, the portraits were forced to vacate leaving them momentarily alone. "After this, he will ask for it to be moved, Minerva."

"To where?"

"Undoubtedly, Gringotts." He summoned the fabled sword, "And with Bellatrix whispering in his ear, he'll place it within either hers or Lucius' vault. As you know they are both within the bowels of Gringotts."

"The Black one is next to my own, and the enchantments are triple that of the upper levels. Once in there, I could obtain it but leaving would be a problem."

"Then we must duplicate it."

Minerva stretched out her hand, and with care he placed it within her grasp. "It's been forged by Goblin's; we'll need their assistance to sway the Dark Lord or whomever takes this to the vault as they will undoubtedly ask for clarification as to its authenticity."

"I know Griphook owes you a life debt." Severus' matter of fact statement causing her brow to arch. "Ask it of him."

"He is indebted to me, Severus." Her cadence clipped, "Not you."

"He still oversees this bank and will be the one who is called upon to verify the sword."

Minerva turned Godric's sword over within her hand, and sighed. "I will borrow a shield from one of the fourth floor suites of armor and transfigure it into a duplicate of Gryffindor's sword." She handed the original back to Severus, "And speak with Griphook before breakfast tomorrow."

"Use the southern entrance, I shall lift the wards at four for you to leave."

"Lift them at seven, for when I return. I'll leave another way."

"Upon your return, I'll inform the Dark Lord of the breach in security and take Gryffindor's sword."

"What of the real one?"

He handed the hilt back to Minerva, "Store it in your rooms. I know there are secret walls that you have crafted, that even Filius nor I know how to access and if Hogwarts is searched by the Carrows or any other; it will remain unfound."

"If something happens to me, Severus." He went to open his mouth to rebuff what she went to say, but she held up a hand. "Albus' portrait can tell you how to access the area, but he will only do so if no others are around – portraits included."

"Be careful, Minerva." He stated as she tucked the sword into the lining of her robes.

"And you, Severus." She replied as she opened the door, the spell nullified allowing the portraits the ability to return to their frames in grumbling fashion, save for the twinkling blue-eyed one of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>The tension in the air was becoming, unbearable between Harry and Ron – Ron becoming more sullen, Harry edgy and she was at best a tired peacekeeper being stretched farther and farther between them.<p>

Initially after they had left the Ministry, all their efforts had been focused on saving Ron and then making him comfortable as they worked around his injury. He still couldn't move his arm, the fever had only broken three days prior; and it had been three weeks since he had splinched. She had poured over every text she had trying to find something, anything that would help heal the injury faster – hoping that it would ease the growing strain between Harry and Ron. In the end, she did find a magical malady journal that Minerva had packed for her. The journal had detailed a counter to the physical effects related to splinching; she had been able to brew the potion and had given it to him last week.

The effect had been immediate. His fever broke within twelve hours.

However, the mood had continued to plummet. At times it was a direct correlation to their overwhelming lack of food and hunger; and…how the wireless would drone on in the background, inciting Harry's nerves and truthfully hers as well as person or persons that they knew were listed as detained, missing or killed.

She knew _why_ he was doing it, and a part of her understood. The part that _wanted _to know how her family was doing. That _wanted _to see her mother and father, to know that they were alright, to be able to sit down with them and have dinner as her dad droned on about some person who didn't floss their teeth as her mom rolled her eyes. However, her parents were in effect, already missing. And she couldn't see them, couldn't be near them and she would never hear about them or receive any news regarding them. As they had become nameless and would remain so until...the war was over or she was dead and no longer a threat.

For the umpteenth time, she couldn't help but wonder who Minerva had arranged to ensure that her parents would regain their memories even if something happened to Minerva or her. The thought innately brought tears, ones she pushed away as she wouldn't give into hopelessness. At least not today. But it didn't stop her from wondering what Minerva had done to ensure her parents safety.

And how could she lose hope when Minerva was at Hogwarts, enduring who knew what – undoubtedly having become the pillar of strength at the hallowed school that everyone could unit behind and draw their fortitude from? Even she drew strength from the remarkable woman and a measure of hope despite not being near her or Hogwarts. How could she not? Minerva was…well…nothing if not inspirational, and that was before she had seen a glimpse of the woman herself.

However, the grains of hope Minerva's image spawned seemed to be ebb away each time Ron spun the dial on the wireless and the crackling voice filled with more static than cadence, droning on and on. The days weren't getting any easier, and it seemed that with the passing of each one; their hope leeched away a bit more.

Trying to shut out the oppressive feeling, Hermione drifted back to her bed pulling the small sack beside it and the vast number of books contained within. She had been restraining herself, trying to hold out until she _really_ needed something to put her mind at ease. Unfortunately of late, that seemed to be a semi-daily occurrence. Which was drastically reducing the number of unread books still available to her. And she only had seven left.

Seven.

Sighing, she reached into the satchel and pulled one of the remaining books out. Without thought, she waved her hand and increased the lighting at the head of her bed. The title on the aged book instantly became visible.

_Transfiguration Rune Lore_

Hermione re-read the title wondering how the two vastly different disciplines were or could be related. Turning the cover, she paused at hearing what sounded like McGonagall coming from the faint tones of the wireless.

Feeling her heart sink to her toes, she instantly sat upright. "Who did they just say?" She called out.

"Whut?" Ron turned to her as she entered into the common living area.

She pointed to the wireless, "The names." She felt breathless, as she asked aloud. "Who were the names?"

He shook his head, "They were talking about..."

The wireless repeated its crackling deathly monotone, silencing Ron's words. _"Important update. Derrick McGonagall, brother of noted Minerva McGonagall, was found dead at his factory – GlenFidditch. The Ministry has ruled…" _Static echoed in the still tent for several seconds before the wireless' sterile voice droned on. _"…was unavailable for comment."_

"Crikey, I didn't know she had a brother." Ron muttered leaning back as the commentator returned it back to the normal hourly programming at 4pm – jazz.

"How much do we know about any of the professors?" Harry remarked as he glanced to Hermione. "You alright?"

Hermione felt herself nod, "Yeah…" she blinked, trying to focus on his face and not remember what her crystalline green eyes looked like and how they would be affected by grief. And whether or not she'd be able to show or even have time to grieve for her brother.

"Why wouldn't she be alright?" Ron asked turning to Harry, looking at him like he was daft.

Harry just shook his head, eyes remaining trained upon Hermione. "Hermione?"

"What is with you two?"

Hermione tamped down her irritation at Ron, her jaw clenching as she did, but she kept her voice level. "After everything that she did for me over the summer, I…got to see a very different side of…" She altered the word Minerva with McGonagall at the last moment. "McGonagall. And I thought…" She fought back the emotion from being reflected in her voice. "That it was her initially."

Ron shook his head, "No way. She's at Hogwarts and she is one of the best witches in all of Britain." He eyed Harry and Hermione and let out a lengthy sigh, after all they were from muggle families and didn't know. "Also, her family is considered to be a pureblood, and has always walked a line between purebloods and muggleborns which doesn't make sense about her brother, and…" He frowned, "isn't good regarding what is going on across the country."

"Not if the Death Eaters are attacking people they consider purebloods." Harry solemnly stated.

Hermione met Harry's gaze again, "Definitely not."

"Unless he was helping out an 'undesireable'."

"Even then, they haven't killed the purebloods; merely re-class them as 'blood traitors' and send them to Azkaban."

Ron couldn't help as his frown deepened at how Harry and Hermione's conversation flowed about him, and not with him.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"No Mr. Longbottom," Minerva said forcefully, surprising him and Alecto as she grabbed his arm and steered him down an ancillary corridor. "I have explained this to you a multitude of times and I am growing tired of your reticence in capitulating to even the simplest of requests." Minerva stopped at the end of the subsequent corridor, head tipped eyes glancing to Neville and at his slack jawed expression, she lifted her finger to her lips. Meaning plainly clear as she listened to see if they had been followed. Seconds later, she released his arm, "This way Mr. Longbottom." She stated in her usual clipped speech. At seeing that he hadn't moved, she stopped and turned her head, brow arched. "And for both our sakes, let us not dally."<p>

At once, Neville hurried behind his Head of House. She twisted through back passages and corridors that were hardly used by the students, as they were a labyrinth that only the elder students and professors had unraveled, but since they were not direct passages, even the aforementioned avoided them. "Professor, I…" He cast a glance over his shoulder, not remembering ever having traversed the passageway they were making their way down, nor how he was going to be get back to his class in time. "Well, I am due in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I am acutely aware of your schedule Mr. Longbottom." Minerva continued walking ahead at an unusually brisk pace, "However, I am going to strongly suggest…" She drew to a stop along the fourth floor westerly corridor, hands instantly stretching outward and a soft incantation spilling from her lips and lost to the ether of the corridors.

Neville watched in awe as the wall slowly began rearranging itself, brick by brick and then faster and faster; and the next instance an archway had carved itself from the previously smooth wall, and a solid oak door hoisted beneath it. "What is this?"

"The other door to the Room of Requirement." She said as she reached forward and opened it. There beyond was a large spacious room with cots, hammocks, tables… "And I strongly recommend that you look to relocating here on more permanent basis."

"Won't I…" He gaped at the room and then his Professor, "What of my classes? And the other students? The younger Gryffindors are being hexed and cursed by the Slytherins on their way to class."

"Currently, I am more concerned about your immediate welfare, Mr. Longbottom."

"I will be fine." He stammered.

"Undoubtedly against one or two Slytherins, but not against some of your professors." She motioned inward, and followed him, closing the door behind them. "Now listen very carefully Mr. Longbottom," Her eyes leveled at his over the rim of her glasses, "Use this entrance when entering, as only the long tenured professors are aware if its existence. Now that the room has been constructed, use the thought 'Gryffindor Refuge' and you will return. As for your classes, I entrust you will know which ones to continue going to and the ones you will cease attending for the interim."

"Why not merely return to the Tower when not in class?"

"Professors have access to _all _the Common rooms, Mr. Longbottom."

"But…" Concern flashed across his features, "won't they ask you where I am? And why I am in your class or Professor Sprouts, but not in some of my other classes?"

"I have no doubt that at some juncture, that will of course, come up."

"And…?"

"One day at a time, Mr. Longbottom." She willed the room to let her out, and a door re-appeared. "Although, if you and your fellow Gryffindors could try and keep your heads down for a few weeks; I would _very _much appreciate it Mr. Longbottom."

"But Professor, with everything going on – how can you ask us to do that?" Tears burned down his face, voice raw. "They are hurting the kids!"

Minerva spun around, eyes ablaze. "_I_ am acutely aware…" Her contralto thickly lacing her brogue. "Mr. Longbottom. However, it is not _your _problem, rather mine. As are _you_, and _your_ welfare while at Hogwarts. And if you'd like to remain here, _you _will listen Mr. Longbottom, or you will find yourself back in Augusta's care for the duration of your seventh year. As I _cannot_ watch the younger children while I am busy keeping you alive." She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, "Do you understand, Neville?"

"Yes, Professor." He whispered too shocked to say anything else.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm due in class."

"Professor…" He reached out, touching her arm and she instantly turned to meet his gaze. "Thank you."

"The corridors shall be clear in five minutes, make your way to the Tower and grab your things; and I expect to see you in my class and unharmed at 2 this afternoon."

"Of course."

Minerva opened the door and within two strides, was darting down the hallway in a full sprint as her feline counterpart; the bell ringing in the distance as she morphed back into her human form a half-step before rounding the corner by her classroom, to see the Headmaster standing by the door and waiting for her arrival.

"Professor McGonagall…" Snape veered towards her, "Professor Carrow stated that you had a problem with one of your students." He finished as they both drew to a stop several meters from her door.

"Merely clarifying the altered Hogwarts doctrine to a seventh year."

"And I would assume that you refined their view accordingly."

"As with most things, Headmaster, only time will tell." She stepped around him, "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Thank you for your expedient response, and good day." He tipped his head, and left as she entered her classroom to a sea of relieved fourth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff faces that only she had entered, and the Headmaster hadn't joined her. "Please open your books to page 176."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm trying to stay focused and finished this interlude of a story before returning back to Bonding. So please bare with me, and I do hope in the interim you are enjoying. Alright, alright…I'll try and type faster ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Minerva jerked awake – fingers clutching at her wand as large luminescent green eyes scanned her room, her blood pounding in her ears as she gasped another breath and she finally let her arm fall. It had just been a bad dream.

Another one.

She hadn't slept a full night since this summer, and even then it had been early summer and before the situation with Hermione had happened.

Hermione.

She could still see her body flying backwards, blood spewing from her lips…and Minerva reached up and ran a hand through damp hair as she took another unsteady breath as she tried to still her rapid heartbeat and reiterated what she knew to be true. It had just been a dream.

If she had been killed, she'd have heard about it. And if it hadn't been publicized, Severus would know.

Flipping back her covers, an unsteady voice sprung from her lips. "Lumos." Causing the torches to spring to life in her bedroom, and she made her way to the shower.

It was just past 4 in the morning. She stood, knowing from previous experience, that she'd not fall back asleep no matter her fatigue. But Merlin, she wished she could.

She was so tired.

Walking through the door and into the loo, a wave of her hand moved the levers, water springing from the showerhead. In partially habitual movements, she slipped from her nightgown; the familiarity of the vanity giving way to glistening mocha orbs and how the spark of life ebbed away as Hermione's blood gushed over her long fingers.

Shaking her foolish thoughts, she opened the shower door and stepped inside hoping to wash away the dreaded nightmare at least for the day.

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione shook her head, not believing <em>he<em> had just walked out on them. That _he_ had left. Abandoned them.

Watery olive green eyes met hers, and it was easy to see that his thoughts mirrored her own.

"Hermione…" He swallowed, "Thanks…"

A heavy thick tear slipped off her eyelashes, "I promised you, I'd see this through." She stepped towards the back of the tent, "You're my best friend Harry." She whispered over her shoulder, as she recalled what someone else had done for her just this past summer out of love.

She didn't wait for his response, needing space and time to sort out her own muddled thoughts and feelings.

She felt betrayed. Hurt. Abandoned. And the hopelessness that she'd felt while wearing the damn locket earlier seemed to have taken over the whole tent and settled into her heart.

How could he have left them?

Fruitlessly, she wiped the tears away as she curled up onto her bed; drawing her pillow to her.

Feeling adrift and wanting – needing a touchstone.

She had always thought Ron and Harry would be that…

A soft gasp left her lips and she clutched the pillow tighter as she tried to reconcile Ron's departure. His abandonment of them. His lack of solidarity to Harry, her…

Her chest ached.

How could he not put them above himself?

She could still hear the faint sound of _her_ wand dropping into the grass as Minerva gave up herself, for Hermione.

How could Minerva be willing to give up so much for her, when her best friend wasn't? She had always known that Minerva cared for her students, but what Minerva had done far surpassed care.

And for the first time ever, she questioned whether Ron or Harry would have gone as far as Minerva to save her. She could see Harry…the doubt, the pain, the anguish but knew he would follow through. But Ron…

The tears came harder.

She had always believed that he would be there too. That he…could have been the one…for her.

They were like fire and ice.

Hot and cold.

But in difficult times, he had _always _pulled through. He had _always_ put his own idiosyncrasies behind him and been there for her. For Harry. For them.

And while she still didn't know what to make of what happened this summer with Minerva. Her feelings regarding the woman. She knew the feelings she had always harbored for _him._ She loved him. She had _wanted_ to be with him. A small part of her, had still _wanted_ to be with him; even though, she didn't know what she wanted with Minerva. Because, in truth, she had known that her burgeoning feelings for the older woman were frivolous; as she was…well…decades her senior and Minerva would never consent to a relationship with her. Not after the way it had started.

And that had left…Ron.

The other person whom she loved, and had loved for years. But…could she love him after he had abandoned her like he had?

Did she dare try?

As trust was an integral trait with the one you loved. Could she trust him…? After he had left she and Harry without so much a flicker of emotion, except for the contempt he had for being there – being on the run, being with them…

If at all possible the tears came harder.

And it was breaking her heart…as she realized that she couldn't…and wouldn't be able to ever fully trust him.

Memories of Minerva's soft, sorrowful words fluttering over her, _'Your first time should have been with someone you loved. Like young Ronald.'_

Her body shook with tears…as how could she have ever made love to someone whom she couldn't trust? How could she have ever thought she did love him? When she could never trust him or depend upon him, again.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva split the seal, ignoring the curious looks from her colleagues as she scanned the paltry note.<p>

_PN spoke to 3 wild cubs_

She didn't bother re-reading it, instead focusing on keeping a stoic façade; and at once banished it to her rooms in a ball of flames. As it wouldn't do for any others to read Severus' note.

While, it would take most to understand the context, she had been able to immediately comprehend the meaning.

Phineas had spoken to the Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss...Hermione. As much as she tried to place the young woman back into the role of a previous student, she couldn't. She had been forced to view her as an adult, and since then, and had been having difficulties seeing her as anything else.

If Phineas had indeed spoken with them, that meant they were not only alive but…still searching for Horcruxes.

She'd make time to see Severus under the far too easy guise of seeking his counsel regarding one of her Gryffindor students; to see if Phineas had been able to ascertain any additional clues or information without making the portrait suspicious.

"Minerva…?" Pomona gently touched her forearm.

She feigned a sorrowful look, "My apologies, it was a condolence letter regarding Derrick."

Alecto smirked, "As if there is a need for condolences regarding _that_ blood traitor."

Minerva felt Pomona's grip tighten upon her forearm as Filius' hand landed upon her opposite leg; both subtly trying to remind her that they were at dinner.

"The students…" Filius whispered.

"Yes, yes…Professor, you must remember that the students _and_ Headmaster are watching."

"True," Minerva's burr matching the flash in her emerald eyes, "though there _will_ come a time when neither will be."

"I look forward to that day." Alecto said as he grasped his goblet.

"As do I." Minerva flicked her fingers before returning to her meal, ignoring the way Alecto jumped back from the table as a rat ran up his arm – the goblet having been transfigured.

* * *

><p><strong>Oxox<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione turned to Harry, eyes puffy. Their hands touching as they cast one last look around…fingers squeezing.<p>

She saw Harry nod and with a nauseating feeling in her stomach, she nodded too.

And she pulled upon a memory, and with one last look outward, a faint pop could be heard as they continued on. The lush forest that Minerva had taken her to at summer's end on the verge of becoming like the weather; cold and barren.

"Where are we?" Harry said looking around the large English oaks as he pulled away from her.

"Somewhere I had been once." She whispered.

He pulled his wand out and strode forward, incantations upon his lips when he noticed a bag half buried in leaves. "Hermione…"

At once, her head snapped around, wand out. "Gotchya covered."

He nodded as he carefully moved ahead. "If something jumps out of it…"

"Looks like its been here a while."

Harry poked at it, "As if that means anything." He edged closer, and flipped the flap back and peered into it, a smile immediately forming on his face. "Can goods."

"What?" She said lowering her wand and walking towards him.

Harry reached out, grabbing the bag. "It's full of can goods."

Hermione's smile surpassing his own, "Real food?"

He nodded, "Yeah." He scanned about, "Someone must have dropped it running from the snatchers."

Hermione glanced into the bag, noticing the names upon the labels and remembering the same ones perched upon Minerva's shelves in her kitchen. Her heart lifted…no it soared – at what Minerva had done.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another segment…hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The days passed in rhythmic fashion with little happening to differentiate between them.

The only real marked passage of time was every eight hours, when she and Harry would switch out who was wearing the necklace. A quiet détente residing between them as they both continued to wrestle with Ron's departure in their own way, and the guilt that came with it as they pressed on.

They had moved their location a half dozen times since that dreaded day, each time, both felt as if they were leaving him behind again.

They'd still turn on the wireless, a last connection to him, every night at six and listen to the updated reports.

"Do you think…Ginny is alright?" He questioned as he turned off the knob.

"She is." Hermione stated reassuringly.

He nodded, a faint smile on his lips. "What…" He paused and turned to her, "this summer, what happened that night?"

"I already told you, Harry. I left, McGonagall accompanied me and we were surprised, fought off the Death Eaters and she took me back to her Manor."

"You and I both know that isn't exactly true." Harry sat back down, "What I can't figure out, is why you won't tell me?"

She turned her glass of water around in her fingers before she pulled her gaze up to his. "I'm not ready."

"And McGonagall?"

Hermione kept her face and poise the unresponsive, "I…" She shook her head, "don't follow, Harry."

"Can we trust her?"

"She saved my life at the cost of her own," Hermione's voice dispelling any doubt, "I'd trust her with my life…and yours as well."

He shifted, he had known _something _had happened during the summer, but to see such adamant belief and utter trust; it had to have been nothing short of profound. "Do you think…we can get a message to her? Maybe ask her if she knows what happened to Gryffindor's sword?"

Hermione opened her mouth to agree, say that it was a brilliant idea…but Minerva's harrowing words stilled her tongue and her heart. "No…" She finally breathed aloud. "I don't think that would be wise."

"You just said that we could trust her."

"We can," Hermione slouched against the edge of the table, "but not where she is. She's at Hogwarts and it's under Snape's control with the Carrows as professors there. I mentioned that I, along with you and…Ron wouldn't be returning this year, and she helped procure this tent but did not wish to know more lest something happened to her. She said that it was best for all involved if she didn't know."

"Wonder if that is how Dean got away…" Harry muttered and then expanded, "Few weeks ago, Dean mentioned that he had escaped. He had to have had help initially."

"Being at Hogwarts has to afford her a modicum of protection, and freedom to assist not only the older students but probably the Order too."

"Then, we won't contact her and bring Voldemort's eye upon her any more than need be."

She narrowed her eyes, "Harry, why would you say it like that?"

He opened his mouth and felt his shoulders sink. He hadn't meant for it to slip, as Hermione was as close to McGonagall as he was if not closer. "There is an odd…fascination with her." He elaborated, "McGonagall. And I believe that he hasn't done anything because of me, and the fact that she remains…well, untouchable."

"You don't think that…if she's found guilty of something that she'd be taken to him and not Azkaban, do you?"

"I think…he's counting on it." Harry whispered, "And that is why he's still going after the wandmakers, which…doesn't make any sense to me. What would Gregorvich know?"

"I…" Hermione stumbled in a response, "don't know." Her mind riveted upon the sickening notion of what Harry had just relayed, and how truly and utterly in danger Minerva was. And how scared she was for her…and how…she wanted to do something for her. To protect her…

Hermione's thoughts stopped at the notion of protecting Minerva. After all, why would she have this compulsion, this need to protect the elder woman?

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>"Easy." Helena laid a moist clothe up the blemished, hot skin. "I need to drain the infection."<p>

"You'd think…" Minerva turned her head the other way, "it'd be healed by now."

"It would have been healed months ago, if you'd actually _listen_ to me for a change." Helena rebuked, "It's been almost three months since the initial injury, and…" Nimble fingers began pulling the infection out, "I haven't seen you once. Not even a…" she pushed upon the skin eliciting a partial moan. "word, note or otherwise. You're damn lucky, Minerva that it's remained localized."

"Filius has been…treating it…" She tried to flinch but Helena's hands didn't let her move, "As has Poppy or Pomona."

"Looks as though you re-injured it."

"Snatchers…" She moaned, "three weeks ago."

"Order business?"

Minerva gripped the cloth tighter in her hand, "After a fashion."

"And these other scars?" Helena gently touched three other areas along her back and waist.

"Disagreements of a sort."

"This…" She let her hand skim across the area along her lower back and waist line, "is definitely more than a mere disagreement. Dear Merlin, Minerva, what have _you _been doing?"

"Ask me again, after this mess has passed." Minerva murmured, "And I shall tell you."

"I am beginning to fear that you won't live that long." Helena whispered as she returned to treating Minerva's shoulder. "You must limit what you use your wand arm for."

"For how long?"

Helena lanced open some of recently healed skin to pull more of the infection out, "Two weeks."

"I cannot."

"Minerva…"

"There are Death Eaters here, Helena." Minerva admonished, "Threatening not only the faculty but the children, what am I supposed to do?"

"Be more careful."

"As if that'll stop the hexes from felling the first years."

"You can't continue as you are." Helena continued her ministrations, "There has to be another way."

"Merlin, Helena – I wish I knew what that was."

"Me too, my friend, me too."

* * *

><p>Oxoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Well, the good news, this story is flying along. The bad news…I haven't spent much time on anything else – yes, that means Bonding, but I'll see if I can't finish off the next chapter for this coming weekend. And very sorry, glanced back through the first couple of chapters that was posted and I apologize for the typos/2 or 3 missing words - hopefully you can forgive me.  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione stepped away from Harry, giving him space as he kneeled before his parents' graves. Involuntarily, her eyes dropped, and she found herself turning away.

She couldn't imagine never having met her parents, never having known them, and here he was seventeen and finally visiting their grave. His life having been wrapped in mystery for his own protection. And now, on the run, with half the wizarding world looking for him; he was laying a piece of his past to rest.

Eyes skimming across the headstones, names from a variety of wizarding families striking an accord as she strolled farther away. The cold air drying the tears before they had an opportunity to fall at having to witness Harry's heartache.

A heartache, she was beginning to understand all to well as the soft musical melody of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen washed over her. Bringing to mind many a Christmas dinner with her parents.

She missed them greatly, and was beginning to believe she'd never see them again. A truth that she hadn't _wanted_ to believe and but was beginning to realize. Add into the equation, Ron's sudden departure…and the odd feelings that generated constant ruminations and musings regarding Minerva…and the knowledge that the only comfort she'd ever receive from the elder witch in the future was firmly rooted in memories of events long since past.

She blinked again, realizing that on some level; she had subconsciously stopped in front of a grave entitled McGonagall. At once she narrowed her eyes and read the stone, and realized it housed not one, but two persons. Husband and wife, and Hermione's heart sank as she finished the passage, realizing that she was standing at Minerva's parents' graves.

Innately, she reached out, gloved fingers touching a piece of the woman; who she wished to see more than anything – even if only for a moment.

She cast a quick glance to her side, Harry was still too engrossed with his own parents to notice; and she conjured a bouquet of flowers.

"Your daughter, saved my life." She whispered as she laid the colorful arrangement at the base of marble. "And she…" Her voice became if possible even quieter, "is the most amazing woman I have ever met."

She wiped away the tears as she stood, chewing on her bottom lip at the words she had uttered as she forced herself to step away; not wanting Harry to question her anymore than he already had regarding Minerva.

After all, how was she to explain to him that she was…well…she was falling in love with their previous Head of House. She was sure it was an infatuation…it had to be after everything that had happened between them, but in the interim it didn't stop how she felt. Nor that the feelings she had for the older woman, were getting stronger, not weaker.

Her eyes scanned across the morose landscape, stopping at the odd sign in the corner. She had seen it before…

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva drew her cloak about her, tighter; wishing she were anywhere <em>but<em> where she was as the wind howled between the trees.

She could hear the approaching footsteps, and steeled her nerves. _She would not show any fear_, she thought as she inwardly fought for resolve wishing that she had been able to keep her wand; but knowing that if she had kept it, it would mean that Severus' life was forfeit. As it was through him and the arrangement struck as to why she was here.

A short meeting with the Dark Lord in exchange for the Professors' and their families safety, lest they openly defy him.

"You…should have been the Headmistress, Minerva."

Emerald eyes narrowed and she could see his form slink forward, and black cloak slither behind him; much like his snake Nagini.

"It is a shame really, but…necessary you see." He continued on as he stepped into the small clearing. "At least, for the short term." He pursed his lips, "Though I believe, long term, should you see fit to take my offer; you will be a far more suitable candidate for the Headship."

"I have never sought being any more than I am, Tom. Something you, yourself should have tried to be at peace with decades ago."

She could see his eyes glint and nostrils flare, but he maintained the odd warmth to his voice. "Give me the name of the betrayer from my inner circle, and I shall spare your precious school, Minerva."

"Hogwarts was the first place you called home, Tom. It is as much a part of you as the last of your soul."

"And what of your precious students, my beloved…" He took a step closer and felt a shield charm burst across his skin and a smile crossed what remained of his lips. "I see we shall not be getting any closer this evening."

"The students remain safe at Hogwarts, even with the farce of a Headmaster and the Carrows who are nothing short of drummards with wands."

"Hogwarts won't always be beyond my reach."

"You _will_ lose Tom, the tighter you close your grip; the more that will slip through your fingers."

He ran his fingers across magical barrier, "A time will come when you will not be able to say no to me. As I will breach Hogwarts, and in doing so, by default have you."

"Hogwarts will weather your attack, and will hold. As for me, Tom," She banished the barrier and stepped closer, brogue dancing on the air between them, "I shall, of course, be waiting. Wand in hand, and a spell upon my lips to bid you farewell."

He went to close the distance between them, but a ruffle of air and faint sound of a pop; caused him laugh at her departure.

He would have her, he thought as he breathed in the faint smell of lavender left in her wake. It was a shame really, that by the time she'd carry his child that she'd only be a shell of the woman that had enticed him; but their child…correction, he ruefully thought, son – would grow up learning the dark arts, mastering the conjuring of horcruxes, and daring what others feared as his mother had.

_Yes,_ he thought as fingered the air; _their son would be special indeed._

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva collapsed at the gates, fingers holding the cold iron as she breathed in another ragged breath and another trying to hold the nausea at bay; but the sour taste of metal permeating along her tongue told her all that she needed to know. She would not quell the nausea…and felt her stomach twist and then she gagged as she wretched again and again until there was nothing left in her stomach.<p>

"Mistress…"

She nodded, "I'm staying here this evening." Her breathing labored as she continued on, "If you could prepare my room."

"Do you'se needs helps?"

"I'll be along," She murmured as she sat down and leaned her back against the gates of her ancestral home. "I just need a few minutes."

"Very well."

"Tilx…" She closed her eyes, "would you please bring me my spare wand."

"Minerva?"

"I seemed to have left mine at Hogwarts for the evening."

There wasn't even a delay, as he left and she shuddered again at what lay ahead. "Amelia…" She breathed outward, "How I do miss you…" She hugged her arms to herself.

Wishing she could fall into another's warm embrace for a moment and lose herself in their love.

Amelia's visage gave way to another's…and she tightened her arms about herself as she choked out a name that she shouldn't have.

"Hermione…" She murmured leaning her head back against the gates, eyes looking into the heavens and failing to notice that Tilx had returned.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>She watched Harry walk out of his room, and felt as if her world…everything was crumbling around her.<p>

After everything they had been through, having almost lost him only hours ago; the horcrux…she swallowed back the tears, he was shutting her out as Ron had…and she felt, dispirited…

A soft pop caused her to stumble backwards, a yelp about to leave her lips but no sound came out as large droplets fell onto her cheeks and she could finally see a House Elf…

A familiar one standing only precious feet away, tiny hand and knobbly knuckles upon his lips. "Will you'se come with me?"

"Tilx?" At his nod, she scrambled forward. "Is Minerva alright? How'd you find me? Us?"

"We haven't much time." He stretched his hand outward, "You'se friend be back soon."

Hermione turned to the flap and then to Tilx, "I can't leave, I promised…"

Tilx stepped forward, touching her arm. "I'se brings you back." He whispered and with a muffled pop, they were gone and she was standing in the warm sanctity of McGonagall Manor.

As she turned on her heel, taking in the Christmas splendor, she wasn't just anywhere…but the library.

"Hermione…?"

At once, Hermione's head whipped around to the doubtful eyes of the Manor's Mistress. "Minerva…?" There standing only a scant handful of meters away was Minerva McGonagall, not the Deputy Headmistress, but the woman who was stealing her heart away without even knowing it. Her hair was in a loose braid, resting upon her shoulder, fitted-robes accentuating her long arms and slender waist…

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Still believable and enjoyable?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Tilx!" Minerva called out while standing, logic overriding emotion as she sought understanding and reasoning as to why her devoted friend had brought Hermione into her home. "Why is Hermione here?"

"It is Christmas." Tilx said without further explanation, "I must return her in just under an hour as that is all the longer the magic will hold without the alarms of the young Lady's tent from sounding."

"How did you find me?" Hermione's cadence trembling in shock.

Tilx turned from Hermione to Minerva and back, "It is the Mistress' tent. I can _always_ track it."

"Then you know…where we are?" Hermione's strained voice rising another octave as she turned her full attention upon Minerva, "This whole time, when you said not to tell you…"

"Not the Mistress…" Tilx interjected drawing both women's gazes, "only me's and one other. I cannot tell the Mistress, and she did not know. It is elf magic."

"Very well, Tilx." Minerva nodded, eyes reverting back to Hermione. "Have you eaten? Can I get you anything?"

"Ahhh…" It was surreal really. One minute to be in a tent halfway across Britain, and the next standing across from the woman who she was falling in love with… "Some tea. I haven't had a good cup in months."

"Tilx…" Minerva whispered, now unable to tear her eyes from the woman before her.

"At once, Mistress."

"Why are you here?" Hermione questioned, "You never leave Hogwarts during the holidays."

"I had a meeting last evening that…" She shook her head, not willing to tarnish the precious moments with dark thoughts and an even darker future. "I came here after to clear my head."

"You weren't hurt were you?" Hermione spared a quick glance across the woman's body, not noticing anything overt.

"No," Minerva replied as Tilx reappeared, setting a serving of tea for two upon the table along with a plate of ginger newts.

"Will there be any thing else, Mistress?"

"That'll be all, Tilx." She whispered and with a quiet pop, he was gone, leaving them alone. Minerva quelled the sudden wave of emotion. "Please," she motioned to the chair opposite of the one she had been occupying, "have a seat."

"I…" Hermione stopped in front of the seat, and took another two steps forward, startling Minerva as she wrapped her arms around the slender woman. "Hi." Hermione breathed as she felt Minerva's arms finally settle about her frame; reciprocating, albeit at first awkwardly, her hug. She shifted, taking a deep heady breath of the lavender and vanilla, a mix that she associated slowly with the woman whose arms were wrapped about her now.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked into chestnut hair.

"It's been a long few months." Hermione murmured into Minerva's neck, "The pressure…has been…"

"Untenable." Minerva finished.

"Harry almost got killed this morning, Ron left…" She couldn't resist the soft flesh only centimeters from her lips and gently kissed the underside of Minerva's neck.

"Hermione…" Minerva's voice immediately dropped an octave as she disentangled her arms and went to step away from the younger woman, but Hermione remained close. "I…"

"Don't." Hermione whispered as her eyes flashed to rosy lips and then back to emerald eyes. "Please…" She leaned forward, feeling the other woman's warmth. "Just…" she could feel Minerva's exhale upon her face, "for one moment."

"Do not ask that, my dear." Minerva replied as she tipped her head slightly away, eyes closing.

Hermione reached up, fingers trailing along her cheek; loving the feel of her smooth skin. Wanting nothing more than to replace it with her lips, "Why?" She asked while running her fingers along her temple, the curvature of her ear.

Minerva swallowed and reached up taking Hermione's hand into her own, eyes glistening as she met darkening eyes and she felt herself sinking into the abyss; her resolve resting upon the brink. "Is Harry…" She lifted Hermione's fingers and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles before letting her hand fall, and stepping fully away. "alright?"

Later, Hermione would realize the significance of Minerva's response. The way she had used Harry's given name and not her usual formal way of addressing him as Mr. Potter. Or the way her burr had thickly laced her question and the several subsequent ones. Or the way her lips had lingered upon Hermione's knuckles before releasing them. However, none of that mattered at the moment, as Hermione tried to reign in the overwhelming urge to touch Minerva again. "We went to Matilda Bagshot's, Nagini was waiting for us and almost killed Harry."

"Matilda?" Minerva asked as she finished pouring the tea, trying to keep her hand steady.

"Nagini was using her as a second skin."

"But you are both well?" Minerva moved past the gruesome image and the unfortunate fate that Matilda found herself in.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, but couldn't stop the truth from pouring from her needing to share the burden that was weighing upon her heart. "He had been bitten, I cleaned it; but afterwards…" she found herself collapsing backwards into the chair, "he was thrashing about, words were mirroring that of V…oldemorts, speaking in parseltongue...he didn't wake back up until this morning. And he's so…" The light sparkled off of unshed tears, "angry. I…an errant spell struck his wand as we were escaping and it….it…"

"Split." Minerva said with little fanfare. "I daresay, Hermione, he is not angry at you; rather Albus. As I'd venture to guess that you both believed you'd find more clues within Godric's Hollow."

"There was a young man in a portrait at Matilda's that…" She shook her head, "never mind."

Minerva _wanted_ to question further, but also knew it was better for both their sakes if she did not and moved ahead. "You mentioned that Mr. Weasley left."

"Yes," Hermione's solitary word sounding surprisingly hollow, "about two weeks after All Hallow's eve." She reached forward, taking her teacup. "Thank you, by the way."

"For?"

"The maladies journal; Ron splinched as we were leaving the Ministry." Brown eyes locked upon green ones, "The day I saw you last." Hermione whispered.

"Is that why he left, to receive additional medical treatment?" Minerva replied, unwilling to divulge her own harrowing afternoon or comment upon their momentary 'interlude' in which her resolve _had_ failed resulting in a kiss that could not happen again.

And Hermione paused at her question, at her seeming faith in Ron that he'd be there for she and Harry. The bitterness at Minerva's faith in him after he had left them crept into voice, "No, he was getting better. He left…because we weren't finding a horcrux every other week and the one we did find, well we haven't been able to destroy."

"Have faith, Hermione." Minerva gently replied as she lifted her cup, "I am sure that Mr. Weasley will return."

"How?" Hermione asked, "We're practically invisible."

"Practically," Minerva answered, remembering what Mr. Weasley had been given following Albus' passing in conjunction with Tilx's comment too. "after all, Tilx did find you."

"That's different."

"No, my dear, it is not; especially when magic is involved."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What do you know?"

"That _he_ is your friend, Hermione; Mr. Potter's too. And if there is anyone else who will find their way to you, it will be him."

"How can you have so much faith in him after he left us?"

"He's a Gryffindor, while at times I have asked for a house with more common sense; I could not have asked for one with more loyal of friends. He'll come around, Hermione."

She cast Minerva a disbelieving expression, letting the subject drop. "How is Hogwarts? The students? The professors?" She paused only a half a beat before asking the suddenly very important and yet incredibly non-relevant question. "You?"

"Hogwarts has become a far different place than what you remember, the students are _adjusting_ but remain safe, as do the professors. And I am fine."

"You said you were fine when you could hardly breathe this summer."

"After a bit of rest, I was."

Hermione knew from the clipped words, and flash of her eyes, that to Minerva the subject was closed and with the truncated time they had together, it was moot to pursue and she forced herself to move on. "I was sorry to hear about your brother."

Hermione watched as Minerva's façade slipped and a ripple of emotion sparked behind emerald eyes while lowering her teacup back to her saucer. "Thank you."

"How was he killed?"

Minerva thought of obfuscating, thought of merely glossing over the notion, but found herself strangely contemplating telling the younger woman. With the ever growing stress mounting at Hogwarts regarding both the children and faculty's safety, she had decided not to burden Filius, Poppy or Pomona with her own problems. It wasn't as if Helena and she could talk for any length, lest they put the other at risk. And Albus…bless his meddling soul had taken refuge beyond the veil and the burdening storm. That left, Severus of all persons, and she was _not_ going to discuss it with him. And the rest of her friends were either in hiding or it would be ill timed for a visit lasting more than scant minutes for both the visitor and visitee's safety. "We arranged a network for witches and wizards whose family status was going to become an issue to vanish into his muggle workforce and subsequently, London's muggle population. And he didn't take the necessary precautions one day and it cost him his life."

"You mentioned we, as in he and you?"

"Amongst a few others."

"I would have thought the Ministry would have brought him and all those involved up on treason charges."

"They would have, if they could have found any ties, paperwork or otherwise."

"Is the underground network still operating?"

Slowly, almost reverently, she nodded. "It is."

"And you are overseeing it?"

"No, one of the others is as I am…otherwise engaged of late and have very little time that can be devoted elsewhere."

"But you are helping?"

"As much as time and resources allow." Minerva carefully replied.

"Your brother was alleged as the sole proprietor of the company, therefore, I'd venture that you are more involved than are stating and probably more than you have time for." Hermione leaned forward, "Unless of course, he left the company to someone else."

Minerva set her cup and saucer down, eyeing her companion as she did. Gone was the timid young bushy headed girl she had met not so very long ago, gone was the teenager who had sought an elder's approval, gone was the naïveté of youth…and there sitting not quite three meters from her was a woman who was coming proudly into her own. Her sharp intellect had no rival within decades of her age, as it had oft been discussed behind closed doors at Hogwarts amidst Minerva's colleagues. But the intellect was beginning to become refined with experiences that few would ever be exposed to. And, she no longer sought a relationship based upon that of a student to mentor, rather she demanded parity – friendship in equal measure. "The remainder of the company was willed to me, causing a flurry of activity as we moved the underground network to another company as the distillery had been temporarily compromised."

"You have another company?" Shock sprinkled across her voice.

An elegant brow arched, Minerva decided to drive the point home to the younger woman regarding her age and life to that of Hermione's. "Despite what you believe, I am just over eighty, Hermione."

"I…" Hermione found herself taken back by her response and found herself recoiling at the stark words, "…am aware of your age." She finally managed, head tipping to the side, "Although, I was _not_ aware that you had additional business ventures or even a brother until I heard he passed via the wireless." Despite herself, she edged incrementally closer, "So little is known about you and your personal life." She reached out, resting her hand just above Minerva's knee. "I know as I've tried."

Green eyes widened at the declaration, and she found herself _wanting _to believe what Hermione had stated; _wanting _to let herself go and forget propriety, forget everything that would cause her to question and remind herself what could not be. "There is little to know, as I have been at Hogwarts for over forty years."

"That is the cloak with which you hide behind, and it has served you well; but _I've_ seen you." She scanned Minerva's face, resting upon strangely opaque eyes. "The real you, and you are as much a mystery as you are amazing."

"Then let me banish the mystery so you can see that I am merely an old woman, Hermione trying to do what is right."

"You are not old." Hermione gently rebuked and Minerva merely cocked her brow before her lilt danced between them.

"I own a textile plant, a smattering of pubs, and a few coffee houses between Scotland and England."

"Won't the Ministry know to check the textile plant?"

Minerva's lip twitched with mischief, "Of course."

"But your other businesses are too small to enable an underground movement."

"It isn't the size, remember the buildings are all much larger than they appear. But rather the name of owner that is of great significance. And my name is, as you so eloquently put it, mysteriously not on the paperwork delineating myself as the proprietor. During Grindlewald's war, I had to generated an alias that is registered within the muggle government." Her eyes crinkled, "One that has been most useful over the years for a multitude of reasons."

"But you don't look as a muggle from World War II."

"Ahhh, it isn't looks Hermione; rather signatures and the details that are pertinent."

"Brilliant," Hermione couldn't help as her smile widened, understanding that the Ministry didn't know of Minerva's alias and undoubtedly she utilized her alias as the name of the sole proprietor and not her own name. "How long before the Ministry discovers this?"

"I hope, some time."

Concern flared in Hermione's chest, "Are you sure? Because if you're wrong, you'll be living in Azkaban."

"At this juncture, that is the least of my worries." Her thoughts inadvertently returned to last evening, and Tom's twisted beliefs and lecherous gaze.

"Minerva…" Hermione's concern instantly turning to worry as elegant features morphed portraying a flash of obvious worry before she once again, schooled her face back into the mask associated with Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. "What is so troubling?"

Minerva shook her head, trying to physically dispel the last of Tom's gaze. "Hogwarts." She stated simply.

"There is obviously more."

"True," Minerva conceded, "however, it will have to wait until after the darkness has passed."

"Neither of us may be alive at that point." Hermione's curiosity getting the better of herself, as she replied with the only statement that she hoped would potentially break through.

But it failed miserably, "There is that distinct possibility."

Her look, Harry's worrisome admittance regarding Minerva, and Hermione felt something inside twist at the mere notion. _Please don't let it be true,_ "Harry indicated that Voldemort has a," she met suddenly stilted features, "fascination with you. Has he….are you in danger?"

"No more than you, my dear. You needn't worry."

"But if he is interested in…"

"Rather my genetics," Minerva interjected. At Hermione's calculating expression, Minerva gave her the final piece to the sickening puzzle. "For a child." She said with little fanfare and absolutely no emotion.

Hermione's mouth slackened as a blush shot up her neck.

"Obviously, I am not inclined to accept." Minerva quipped.

"Your meeting last night." Hermione whispered, finally able to muster the ability to speak.

Minerva measured her words carefully as she replied, "Dealt with more pertinent issues, but it was discussed."

"He…you…" Hermione fought for a semblance of calm, "did you meet with him yesterday?"

"While you and Mr. Potter with busy with Nagini, I had a meeting with Tom."

"You have to leave." Hermione stood up no longer able to control the panic beating in her veins at what Minerva was saying.

"That is not an option, Hermione."

Hermione felt her heart stop as she stared heedlessly at Minerva, voice becoming breathless as she whispered in rebuke. "You can't stay."

"My dear," Minerva stood and took a partial step closer, enabling her to lay her hand upon Hermione's arm just above her elbow as the tenor of her cadence becoming tender, "I _have _to." Hermione went to rebuff her comment, but her lips were silenced by Minerva's fingers. "No different than you." Emerald eyes peered into brown ones, "If I leave and go into hiding, over a third of the professors will too and Hogwarts will flounder," she removed her fingers from moist lips, "and there will be no safe haven for the students." Her Gaelic burr lacing her words, "Nor a last refuge for hope."

Hermione didn't feel the tears as they streamed down her face but she knew she must be crying as she lost sight of Minerva through blurred vision as she shook her head no. The reality of Minerva's words and their meaning causing Hermione's world and her future vision to stumble and crack, "No…" she breathed, "there has to be another way." She absently brushed the tears off the lids of her eyes, _needing_ to see Minerva. Needing to convey to her that she couldn't remain at Hogwarts, and that it was foolish to believe she had to.

"And what of you and Mr. Potter?" she gently questioned. "Is it any different?"

"They…don't know where we are." Hermione breathed out in a rush, "_He_, knows where you are. He'll come for you and…"

Again, Minerva placed her hand upon Hermione's arm, steadying the younger woman. "And I'll meet him, my dear," green eyes flared, "in battle. You needn't worry."

"But what if he…"

"Don't." Minerva softly interjected, "There is much that can happen between then and now. And I refuse to become paralyzed into fear by what may be."

Hermione knew in her heart that Voldemort would come for Minerva. Knew that if that were to happen, the odds of Minerva's survival would be slender. And still, Minerva would remain at Hogwarts and as openly as was possible, defy him at every turn until a time came where she would defy him to his face. And Hermione couldn't help but marvel at the depth of Minerva's courage, her fortitude to see this through…and she felt her heart melt and soul plunge farther from the precipice into the ever burgeoning feelings of love for the older witch. "When he does come for you," brown eyes latched onto green ones, "know that I believe in you."

"And I in you, Hermione," Minerva replied, "along with Mr. Potter and…" a gentle smile graced her lips, "even Mr. Weasley to find and destroy the horcruxes; enabling _all_ of us an opportunity to stop this growing madness."

"What if he comes for you before…we find them all?"

"Then I'll see if I can't put his immortality to the test."

"Promise you'll be careful." Hermione pleaded.

"I shall be as careful as you." Minerva quipped drawing a look of chagrin from watery eyes. "Now…" Minerva motioned back to the chesterfield, "enough of this melancholy, what of…"

Her words were cut off by the tender touch skimming across her cheek, brown eyes boring into hers as Hermione's thumb ran along the underside of her lips while fingers tracing them; burning away the moistness as her blood thrummed in her ears. "I…can't lose you." Hermione whispered, leaning closer causing Minerva's waning control to slip even further as she felt the warmth from Hermione's breath upon her face. "Promise me…I won't."

Minerva's heart ached as she answered, "I cannot, my dear." And she forced herself to take a partial step away, causing the scintillating touch to slide from her far too warm skin. She _had_ to remain resolute. What happened with Hermione this summer _could_ not happen again, and shouldn't have happened to begin with. It mattered little how her body seemed to practically melt into Hermione's touch, that the growing tension between them was becoming palpable, that Hermione could have any witch or wizard and needn't worry about what happened to her.

"Then…" Hermione could have ceased, should have heed Minerva's led and left well enough alone; but she couldn't stop herself from stepping in time with Minerva and remaining only a hair's breath away. She couldn't stop her fingers from rising up to touch the heated flesh of Minerva's silky skin again, nor the way her heart hammered in her ears or the way her mouth suddenly went dry as she felt a soft eschew of breath escape from rosy lips. "Promise you'll try."

"Hermione," Minerva's brogue becoming thick with emotion, "you need to let me go." She reached up, gently touching her cheek and causing brown eyes to flutter and Hermione's scintillating touch to momentarily stop burning down her defenses.

She pushed forward, unwilling and unable to do what Minerva asked. She couldn't, even if she had wished to. Her heart was too far gone, "I can't." She whispered leaning closer and feeling Minerva's breath upon her face.

"You must," The conviction of her words lost to their breathless nature.

"I won't." Hermione breathed as she covered the last of the distance between them, tentatively brushing her lips against Minerva's and all she could feel was how her heart thudded in her chest and hammered in her ears as she waited.

And waited.

For something, anything else to happen.

She had pushed this far, but she needed _something_ other than what she felt to confirm what she believed she knew.

That Minerva cared for her too.

It had been evident, right? In the tension between them. The way she had kissed her good-bye at the end of summer or the way she had kissed her in the Ministry. Or had she kissed Minerva?

But all further thought and feeling stopped as lips gently began moving across her own. It was so soft, that at first she couldn't believe it and then she wasn't sure from the ghostlike nature but her body _knew_ as it responded without thought and was rewarded almost instantly as sure fingers slid into her hair, across her scalp and coaxed her willingly closer and the pressure luxuriously increased across her lips.

It was slow, sensual, and tantalizing with how their kiss remained breathlessly less than what Hermione wished it to be, but it was more than she knew Minerva would undoubtedly be comfortable with and as Minerva drew away, a whimper left Hermione's lips as lidded eyes latched onto pools of liquid green.

"After tonight," Minerva whispered unable to stop the words from leaving her lips, nor the way her eyes flickered to already swollen lips, "you must find a way."

"How can I?" Hermione drew her hand down Minerva's cheek, neck and stopped just above her breast, "When all I can think about is making love to you?"

Minerva felt her world come to a screeching halt as it tipped upon its axis and all of her oxygen rushed from her lungs, "Hermione…"

"There is a draw between us," she brought her left hand up and slid it around Minerva's waist, "I know you feel it."

Minerva went to pull away, only to feel Hermione's fingers tighten along her waistline. Minerva shouldn't have replied, shouldn't have stated the truth, but she couldn't lie to this…woman. Even if she wanted to. Even if she should have. She couldn't. God forgive her, she couldn't.

And it was killing her that she couldn't.

Because, she also couldn't forgive herself if she were to confirm what Hermione had said. Even if the draw she felt towards the younger woman was undeniable, it was…not couth and definitely fell outside the decorum of propriety. And they were heading down a path that she, well, she couldn't; no matter what _she_ wanted.

"I do." Minerva's lilt sending shivers down Hermione's spine, "But, I cannot give into…"

"Then don't." Hermione whispered as her fingers grazed Minerva's waist, "But it doesn't negate how I feel," she pulled back, "I don't think it ever will."

Emotion spilling outward from her normally reserved features, "You have a long life ahead of you," Minerva peeled Hermione's hand from her chest and lifted it upwards, "and I truly wish you the best from the bottom of my heart." She kissed Hermione's knuckles and squeezed her fingers before letting them go.

"You don't mean to survive this year, do you?" Hermione breathed out, finally realizing what this year would mean to her. To them. To a future that could never be.

"I don't see how I will, my dear." Minerva honestly answered, "But know that I _do_ care about you," her lilt lacing her words, "far more than I should and I will do everything in my power to ensure that you…have a future."

Tears welled in brown eyes, "Don't…" she started to shake her head, "…I can't contemplate one without you in it."

"Mistress, Miss Hermione." Tilx appeared, "I need to be returning you." His eyes landing upon Hermione.

Minerva reached up and traced Hermione's cheek, a faint smile lighting her eyes as they glinted, "Merry Christmas, my dear."

"Merry Christmas," Hermione breathed as her eyes fluttered close and innately leaned into Minerva's gentle touch as a tear slipped off her lashes, "and _please_ be careful."

"You as well." Minerva went to pull her hand away, but stopped as she heard the gentle plea leave plush lips.

"Please, kiss me…just once more."

Minerva dithered, but any and all of what remained of her reserves crumbled as Hermione asked once more.

"Please."

"We must go." Tilx stated to no one as the other occupants ignored him, their entire focus upon each other. And he watched as his Mistress leaned forward, brushing her lips softly across Hermione's causing the latter to tremble slightly in response and Tilx brought up his fingers, readying…watching and waiting the two heartbeats until Minerva leaned back breaking the contact between them and with a snap; they were gone.

Minerva felt her stomach lurch at the sudden emptiness within her heart and the Manor left in the wake of Hermione's disappearance having taken the Merry part of Christmas away with her.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: While not an update to Bonding, I hope this will satiate your appetite for a few more days. I fear that my life has been conspiring to keep me as far from my computer as humanly possible, but know that it hasn't been far from my thoughts._

_I wish each of you a Merry Christmas and safe holiday season! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The tears that had followed her impromptu meeting had left her eyes watery and swollen for the next two days; Minerva's harrowing response and heartfelt admission echoing across every moment of every thought since she had returned to their encampment.

_I don't see how I will, my dear…_

_ I do care for you far more than I should…_

_ Far more than I should…_

_ Won't live past this year…_

And the mere notion that Minerva cared for her intermixed with stark reality that it was moot as Minerva would in all likelihood die before the end of the debacle would restart the wellspring, again.

"You sure you're alright?" Harry asked ducking his head into her room.

"I just…really miss my parents." Hermione whispered through a watery smile as she choked out the next string of words, "And Ron."

He ventured closer, "Me too." He whispered as he sat next to her, "You know, they'll be alright." He laid his hand atop hers, "Ron will too."

She felt herself nod as she closed her eyes to keep more tears from flowing, as the one person who she was deathly worried about, probably wouldn't be and there was nothing she or Harry could do for her that they weren't already doing, "I hope so," she finally replied.

"I was going to lie down shortly, but…" He shrugged, "I can wait for another few hours."

Hermione felt her heart surge with warmth at Harry's gentlemanliness, "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be out to take the horcrux."

"You sure?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, you need to get some rest. I'll be fine."

Doubt lined olive eyes, "If you need me to take it over sooner, please don't hesitate."

Her heart soared with love for him, "I won't."

He leaned over kissing her forehead, "Alright."

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Snape narrowed his eyes at Alecto, "Are you certain?"<p>

His long fingers pointed to his emerald clad nemesis, "The traitorous vermin of a witch was the last person," he spat the last word from his lips, "to see my sister."

Minerva meet Severus' questing gaze with serene features, "I only returned to Hogwarts an hour prior, as I have been at my family estate since late Christmas Eve."

"And _who_ has been watching your cubs while you've been on holiday these past two days?"

"Filius, Pomona, and Horace have all taken turns the last three days."

Alecto's black eyes snapped to the Headmaster, "You gave her permission to leave?"

"Thank you, Minerva." Severus stated dismissively, waiting until the Head of Gryffindor left before smugly turning back to Alecto. "The Dark Lord requested a meeting with her, which I facilitated, and she has been at her estate since returning here. Are you certain Amycus has not left for a mission for the Dark Lord?"

His features flinched, "She may have."

"Do be certain before coming here again Alecto, as I will not tolerate being questioned again." His voice hardening, "Do you understand?"

"Of course Headmaster." Alecto breathed.

Snape turned away from Alecto, "Good day," he stated returning to his work, and after several moments he heard Alecto shift and see his own way out; his shoulders easing after the door closed. "Albus," he said turning to previous Headmaster, "would you be kind enough to find Minerva and ask her to return here at her earliest opportunity?"

"She is currently detained."

Snape's brow creased, "I'm sorry…?"

"It would seem that Alecto and Amycus may have had ancillary intentions when coming to speak with you as they have cornered Minerva just beyond your Tower." Everard stated thickly.

Snape spun on his heel, cloak billow behind his far thinner frame, a scowl instantly lacing his features at the Carrows machinations.

"Stop Severus." Albus called out, causing the younger man to slow down and turn, "If you attempt to assist her, you compromise both of your positions."

"While I know her dueling skill rivals yours, this year has been difficult on her and she has lost much of her mobility in her right arm. She'll be no match for them."

"And there is a reason her animagus has nine lives," Salazar's crisp tone cutting the ambient noise, "she is a far more resourceful woman than you, any of you, give her credit for."

"Did I hear you just praise Minerva?" Godric quipped as he arched his brow and turned to his long time friend.

Rowena scoffed at Gryffindor, "We have all commented throughout the years regarding her verve, courage, intelligence and fortitude Godric, including you." Her gaze fell to the current Headmaster, "You have to trust her, Severus."

"She is a most resourceful witch," Helga agreed.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't help but smile at seeing the Deputy Headmistress stride through the door, appearing none the worse for wear. "Professor McGonagall."<p>

"Headmaster," Minerva stated while closing the door, "I received word that you wished to see me."

"Are you alright?"

"Comparatively speaking, quite."

"And the Carrows?"

"Unfortunately better than I had intended." Minerva remarked causing a quirk of a smile to form on his sallow features.

"I apologize for their ruse, I did not…"

"It failed." Minerva interjected tiredly, "Let us move on. As we have far more pressing matters." She walked over to the decanter, removing the stopper as she glanced over her shoulder, "Nip?"

"Perhaps a half."

Minerva poured a generous measure in one glass, and a half glass in the second. With a wave of her hand, the glass vanished and reappeared across the expanse in front of the Headmaster. "Potter and…Granger," She took a hefty draught to ease her side, arm and mind as she turned, "were able to procure a horcrux from the debacle at the Ministry."

Severus stood as he grasped the glass, "That is marvelous news."

"They don't have the means to destroy it."

His spirit sunk almost as quickly as it had begun to rise, "Are you sure?"

"Do not ask how I came upon this information, just know that I have."

"What did Albus use to destroy the horcrux buried within the ring?"

"A menagerie of spells that are well beyond either of their skills and ultimately cost Albus his life." She paused for a long moment, "Potter used the venom from a basilisk fang his second year on Tom's book."

His eyes sparked, "Gryffindor's sword... Do you know where they are?"

"There may be a way…"

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Filius cornered Minerva's queen, "You seem, distracted this evening." He stated as she reached for one of her pawns, "Unusually so. Are you sure that everything is alright?"<p>

"Hmmm," Minerva slid her pawn into the crossfire, momentarily saving her queen, "quite. Just…running through some last minute details."

His golden brow arched, "Anything you require assistance with?"

"Not unless you know where Mr. Weasley is."

"Arthur has been walking a fine line at the Ministry…"

"I was referring to Ronald." Minerva's heart caught as she finished the comment, because the truth was, she knew where he was. Had reset the deluminator to _his_ signature and not Albus'…with the knowledge that by doing so, she had just sent him back into the fold to be there with Hermione and Potter. Reuniting the 'Golden Trio' and hopefully clearing Hermione's feelings regarding her; and directing them to where they had been prior to this past summer where she had...

Bile lurched into her mouth and she raised the back of her hand in reflex to her lips as the thought passed consciousness, _taken an innocence_.

"Minerva," Filius instantly moved and stretched out his hand, "are you well?"

Through sheer force of will, she swallowed the guilt – _and_ bile. "I fear…" she swallowed again, "I may be getting an ulcer from the stress."

"You need to stop by and see Poppy." Filius admonished.

A rueful chuckle slipped past her lips, as she shook her head. "I'm afraid that won't be happening tonight."

Filius' shoulders dropped, "Then _this_ wasn't a mere social call."

"I need to step out for a short bit."

"You _must _slow down." Concern lacing his features, "You only just returned this morning looking more drawn out than I have ever seen you."

"I'm afraid, I cannot."

And the worry Filius felt for Minerva increased a dozen fold as he saw her glamour charm flicker, "Dear Merlin Minerva, you look…_exhausted_."

_You have no idea,_ Minerva thought as she stood, "I'll be back shortly, you know what to do."

Filius watched his friend sweep from the room, her robes swirling around her far too slender frame. She had always been one of the most resourceful persons he knew, but the last few years had been hard on her. Especially this last year. And his heart beat in sorrow for her, and everyone who depended upon her, because the stress was beginning to crack through and show past even her mighty reserves.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Severus watched as a black cat streaked past the gate and in a flourish of swirling snow, the cat's body elongated and grew into the form of a witch that caused him to draw his wand in a singular heartbeat.<p>

As he stared into Narcissa's pale features.

"Put your wand away Severus," Narcissa's concise cadence having an unnatural burr, "as it won't do for either of us to be away from Hogwarts for long."

His brow furloughed, "Minerva?"

She answered by grabbing his forearm and disapparating, leaving a swirl of snow in their wake; before reappearing along the silhouette of her Manor. "Tilx." Her crisp voice ringing outward as she let her fingers fall from Severus' arm.

Tilx appeared almost instantly, face scrunching up at seeing the man beside his Mistress, "Minerva…? You are being others again?"

"For a short while."

Severus' brow arched even farther, beginning to wonder how often Minerva would become 'someone' else; and knowing that now was not the time to ask.

"Here." Minerva withdrew Godric's sword from the inner depths of her cloak and handed it to Snape, "Tilx can take you to within the vicinity, it'll be up to you to lure Potter to you."

Severus took the sword, their eyes locking on the others, "How do you know of their whereabouts?"

"I do not." Minerva keenly replied.

"And if you were killed and Tilx caught?"

"You needn't worry. He and the handful of other elves here are free Severus and not bound to me through anything other than that that binds you to Harry." She saw his jaw ripple as her Scottish lilt fell from Narcissa's poised lips, "Love."

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>an: I wouldn't expect another update quite as fast ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione woke before either of the boys, eyes scanning across the darkness – heart cleaved in half as she continued to grapple with Ron's reappearance and the underlying meaning of his return. That in a way, perhaps, he hadn't abandoned them. That he wouldn't desert them.

But, she couldn't help believe otherwise. That while he may have had a change of heart, and ultimately returned, he still _had_ left. What if something had happened to either she or Harry? As it almost had in Godric's Hollow…

While yes, he had been there to save Harry last night – charging in on a white horse to save him from seemingly no where; what if he hadn't?

And…how had he known where they were?

_Minerva._

She answered without thought. _She had somehow managed to find Ron and direct him to them…along with Gryffindor's sword. How else could it have been found in the small stream? _

_ But whose patronus had Harry seen to lure him from the encampment?_

_ Minerva's was a tabby cat, wasn't it?_

She pulled her pillow closer as her heart warred with her mind regarding Ron's return and his rationale for leaving which was in direct opposition with her basic instinct and ability to trust him.

And then…there was the woman who seemed to be always out of sight but having taken up Dumbledore's ability at being able to pull up marionette's vast strings across the madness of the world to help not only her and the boys but who knew how many countless others. And how could she trust him more than her? She had already done so much for her. For them.

From the tent, the food, to Gryffindor's sword…this summer; how was she to believe that Ron could compare?

And yet, he was supposed to. She had seen the way Harry had looked at him and then her and back. The forgone belief that she and Ron would become more than _just_ friends, but could she?

Could she trust him enough to perhaps enable the love she had felt for him rekindle?

Or…was it folly to believe in such foolish notions?

Because, in truth, her trust and heart already resoundedly belonged to another. Her feelings had begun through an unspeakable happenstance occurring this summer and had been tempered with each subsequent experience, forging her burgeoning feelings into something that had become…solid, resolute and unyielding. How was she to ignore the spark that had been solidified into what could now only be called – love?

How was she to do what she knew she must, as she could not continue to love the woman who had captured her heart? How was she to turn her back on Minerva and love…the boy on the verge of becoming a man because that is what was expected? What she herself had believed…what even Minerva believed what would come to pass.

Her mood continued to sour at the notion of giving up something so – precious. Because that is what Minerva's love was to her, for it was obvious in what little she knew of the woman how precious it was to have received a fraction of Minerva's love – of her heart…especially considering how distant she was to most, always remaining as the Professor. But to have seen and been a part of something so rare, so precious and beautiful – how was she to give it up, even though she never should have been touched by it?

How was she to give it all up for Ron? Even if Minerva had told her to do so, when she wanted nothing more to sink back into Minerva's warmth as only a lover could?

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva eased her body into the steaming bath, sinking downward until the water lapped over her shoulders and rested at the base of her chin. It had been an exceedingly long day, which had followed another previously long day - which had been preceded another and another.<p>

If something didn't give, other than her body, soon – she'd not have to worry about the coming day as she'd not be able to move to greet it.

"Minerva," Tilx's voice ringing in her bathroom causing emerald eyes to blink open. "I bring word…"

Minerva pushed herself upright, bringing her left arm out of the water and keeping as much of her right one within to help the muscle. "From who?"

"Mr. Shacklebolt."

"And the delivery method?" Minerva asked to be sure that it was safe.

"A note amongst the flames." Tilx stepped forward, hand upwards, staying her movement to begin leaving the water. "You needn't move. It wasn't an alarm, rather a message regarding a Mr. Lovegood."

Minerva relaxed back into the water, "They have found Luna?"

"He has been arrested and taken to Azkaban."

"Did he relay the charge?"

Any further discussion was nullified as her chamber's outer door was opened, and at once Tilx vanished and she jumped from the tub. Water streaming in rivers from her skin as she gabbed her wand as a mass of ebony hair fell upon her back, "Hello?" she called out while summoning her robe.

She no sooner grasped her robe when the door before her opened, and the man opposite drew to an abrupt stop as black eyes landed upon flush skin partially obscured from view. "You had better have a damn good reason to be here, Severus!" She snapped and a flush passed over his ghostly features as his mouth remained agape for a full two heartbeats before he managed to bring his eyes and focus back to raging emerald orbs.

"My apologies, Minerva." He took a partial step back, "I…will…ahhhhh," he spun on his heel, black robes whirling where had been momentarily. "I need to speak with you."

She kept her wand leveled at the doorway, despite his temporary disappearance behind the threshold. "Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Then…" she set her robe upon the vanity's edge along with her wand, and took a step sideways, quickly returning back to the tub and easing back into the water. "Re-enter. I am moderately more decent."

"There was an attack at the Lovegood…" words once again faltered his command as he re-entered to see that she had returned to her tub. While most of her body was obscured beneath the water, he couldn't stop his body's reaction to what he had seen. She was an alluringly beautiful woman.

"I am aware." Minerva stated, moderately amused by Severus' reaction.

He cleared his throat, "Potter was there."

Her muscles tensed, "Did they get away?"

"Yes." Severus murmured, trying to overcome the distraction before him. "Thanks to Granger."

"And were you privy to any additional facts?"

"They had wiped Xenophilius' memory of their conversation," and despite his best intentions, he felt himself step closer. "When were you able to obtain a hair from Narcissa?"

"Over the years, I have obtained a great many witches and wizards hair; enabling a modicum of disguises in both human and animagus."

"Then your animagus' markings differ when you are someone else?"

"I trust that you will keep that bit of information to yourself." Minerva replied sensing that Lovegood ambush was not the only reason for his intrusion, "What else?"

"The Carrows are to hospitalize you."

"To what end?"

"A potion will be changed for another and you will cease to be the woman I have come to respect."

Minerva closed her eyes as she adjusted her neck along the lip of the tube, "At least my shoulder will finally have time to heal."

He stepped another half step closer, "This is serious, they _will_ succeed."

"Severus, I can scarcely lift my wand arm. The infection is barely being kept at bay, my body has become riddled with scars and it takes me the better part of a half hour until I can move properly in the morning. Like you, I'm tired. There is no refuge ahead, only more suffering. So forgive me if I don't become passionate about what _may_ happen while I'm enjoying the rare comfort of a warm bathe."

Black brow arched, "Your lack of concern regarding your welfare is astoundingly Gryffindor and exceedingly short sighted."

"What would you have me do, Severus? Spend what little time I do have to relax, planning what exactly? How to keep myself alive whilst protecting the children? Or when I can permanently incapacitate Alecto and Ameycus without making it evident so I can keep myself from ending up in Azkaban and the mother of _his _child?"

"Let me protect you against the Carrows."

"And what of _him_?"

"In a few months, it'll matter not; either way."

"Severus," she purposefully sat up, the water lapping just above her breasts, "I don't find you any more attractive now as I did three months ago and I'm sure you don't me either."

"That…" he leaned down placing his hand on the edge, "is not true." His left hand reaching out, brushing a lock of wet hair back. "You are a beautiful woman, Minerva."

"This won't change anything." Minerva breathed as his hand trailed along her neck.

"I wouldn't expect it to," he murmured leaning closer cupping her jaw.

"Nothing past…" his lips began nuzzling her neck, "oral…"

"I'd not have it any other way." He said leaning back as she unfastened his outer robe, his arm plunging into the water and pulling her upright – as both sought momentary refuge in the other. Their mouths crashing against the other, much like their houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor, neither relinquishing as they both battled against their own demons – their partners meeting and battling back.

Backs were slammed into walls as lips and tongues robbed them of breath, both vying for dominance; until their bodies tumbled onto the floor.

She stilled her movements, pausing – as she had not been with a guy for close to sixty years. She swallowed the notion, needing this as much as he did; and if they could give a momentary respite to the other…

Minutes later Lily's name fell from his lips…

"My turn…" he gruffly whispered as he blinked open eyes returning from the abyss, shifting and carefully rolling her beneath him.

"Severus…I don't know…"

"Shhh…" his black hair fell over his features as his mouth began tracing along her sternum, "Relax…my Gryffindor," he ran a hand along the four scars above her right breast, the ones marring her flesh along her left side and she found herself willing thought away she let herself simply enjoy the feeling.

Unlike last time she had felt a semblance of pleasure, it had been mutual and out of necessity and love; while this time…it was just about the feeling. There was no love, but he was of age…

Age.

_She was too, _she inwardly thought as her mind waged war regarding _her_ age.

Her mind losing to the pleasures of her body and the knowledge that if she were to give into the feelings regarding the younger woman, that this…would be nothing like what _she_ would be able to give her.

_She _loved her, and despite not wanting to see it, it was written plainly across Hermione's features when she had been at her home on Christmas.

And she moaned as she found herself _wanting _to picture that Hermione was the one between her legs.

A lover that couldn't be, but one that she could no longer stop herself from wanting.

"Yes…" she murmured as she stopped her internal struggle, no longer able to continue it as she succumbed to the needs of her body, her heart and Merlin forgive her, her soul.

As the last of any and all thought fell away; and all that she couldn't have melted into what she could as tears fell from her eyes as an orgasm ripped through the last of her resistance…and Hermione's name passed silently from her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I don't know if I should I ask why the Carrows have suddenly, left you and the whole of the student body alone." Filius stated as he moved his bishop across the board.

Minerva quietly contemplated how to answer, as it fell under the realm of never to be divulged. "It is perhaps better, not to ask."

Golden eyes flared with concern, "What happened?"

Minerva met his piercing gaze with unusual warmth, "Filius, I treasure your friendship, and in doing so; please let this be."

"Minerva, what have you done?" he leaned forward, placing his hand upon Minerva's. "Please tell me you did not concede to the Dark Lord."

Just the mere notion of his remark and what it would mean, unbeknownst to Filius, for her, made Minerva inwardly quiver. "No," Minerva stated putting him slightly at ease, "but I did temporarily strike a détente with Severus."

"What?" he questioned, voice rising an entire octave. "How? Why?"

"He offered, and I needed a respite my friend lest I am unable to do what ask Albus asked of me."

"Albus never meant for you to be under such stress…"

"He never meant for a lot of things to happen," Minerva genuinely answered, "but it did. However, I'm not the only one who is under tremendous amount of stress, you are, as is the whole of the Order along with Potter and … his friends."

"And the nature of your détente Minerva?" his eyes scanning Minerva's knowing full well there was more than met the eye, "Will it affect anyone else?"

"No, it shan't. It was between he and I," she quietly stated, as her thoughts momentarily drifted to the events between them two weeks ago. Events that had created a rippling effect across the whole of Hogwarts. Since that torrid evening that had left bruises littering her back for days, the Carrows had not tried to engage her in a duel, hex or otherwise nor had they gone after the student body. She hadn't questioned what had been said to the Carrows …gratefully taking the respite to heal her wounds.

And as for Severus; they hadn't spoken since that night except when necessary. Neither willing to speak regarding what had happened, both too shamed of what occurred between them; but it was compounded by the fact that while their was shame, revulsion and a litany of other adjectives regarding what _had _happened they both were in dire need of some type of release from the mounting pressure that was consuming them whole. Yet, how do you find solid footing amidst a river of quicksand?

_His Gryffindor and her Slytherin…_she inwardly smiled at how true those words had been.

She had let him love her as if she had been Lily; while giving him the courage to continue, along with the bravery necessary to face what lie ahead and fortify the love within his heart.

He…enabled her a refuge to heal her weary body with his cunning tongue; but his tongue had also momentarily blurred her worlds of what could and couldn't be. And she had been reeling from that notion every waking moment since then when she wasn't teaching or otherwise engaged.

Because in truth, if she and Hermione _did_ live, what then? Granted, the odds of her living through this atrocity were slim; but still there was a chance. And despite knowing what she should do, Minerva had come to the stark realization that she no longer knew if she could.

"Minerva, are you sure you're alright?"

Emerald eyes slowly refocused upon golden ones, "I hope to be."

"And your shoulder?"

"The infection is all but gone, Poppy confirmed it before dinner this evening."

"How long until it is completely healed?"

"Another week," she finally moved her pawn, re-engaging in the game, "perhaps ten days and no, I'm not sure if life will remain as it has been for the past two weeks;" her eyes flicked up to Filius, "but I hope it does."

"As do I," he moved his knight to C7 pressing his advantage, "though I doubt either Alecto or Ameycus will be pleased." A chuckle slipped past his lips, "I, however, can't wait as you haven't been well since before the start of term. Neither can the rest of the staff," his eyes were now twinkling, "there is a poll on when and how quickly they'll fall."

"I have been meaning to replace some of the furniture in the lounge," Minerva coyly replied, "as the loveseat has become rather threadbare."

"That it has," Filius gaily agreed, "that it has."

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione stood, tired of listening to Ron try and tune in <em>Potterwatch<em>. He had been trying for close to an hour, and Harry was once again, sulking.

She needed some space.

As the last thing she _wanted_ to do was snap at Harry, but she had reached her threshold. She missed her family and friends too. She had been on the run just as long as he had. She had given up _everything_ he had, and she was tired of hearing him bemoan his life and all that _he_ had given up – because, she had too.

However, as much as Harry's sulking irritated her, it barely scratched the surface as to why she _truly_ needed some space. Ron had returned two weeks prior and since then, well, everything had become confusing.

Her head was still torn with her heart and the entire situation with Ron and what she was going to do or not do regarding him and Minerva.

He had been so helpful these past two weeks, lifting hers and Harry's spirit and helping to keep them focused. He had also been trying to re-kindle what they had at the end of last school year, the gentle touches – the caring words, and she was more baffled now than ever.

"If you're leaving because of me," Ron lifted his wand, "I can stop."

"No," Hermione feigned a smile, "I'm just a bit tired. I'm going to lay down for a bit."

He furloughed his brow as she turned, "Ohh…alright." He waited until she was through the flap before trying to find _Potterwatch_ again.

Shaking her head, she sealed the flap to her room and silenced the area. She didn't want to hear him, or Harry if he did decide to come into the tent; one because she just…didn't know anymore regarding the future and her feelings, the other because she didn't want to say something to Harry that she might later regret. She was tired of him thinking that he was the only one sacrificing things in this war…when she knew that Minerva had already sacrificed so much, and would undoubtedly sacrifice herself to keep others safe.

_Minerva…_she put her head in her hands, _what the hell am I doing? Thinking? She's three times my age._ She could feel the tears beginning to burn against the backs of her eyes at what she knew she couldn't have, but found herself irrevocably drawn to. She tipped her head back, tears running down her temple and into her hair, as she was going to have to let Minerva go. As Minerva herself had stated that didn't believe she would survive this year. And the reality of the situation pierced her heart as she curled into a ball and succumbed to the tears from her soul at what she couldn't have and an image of Ron's face swelled before her, causing her to cry harder at what she would have in place of what she wanted to have but couldn't.

* * *

><p><em>Xoxo<em>

* * *

><p><em>an: Thanks to those who are still reading this story._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hermione couldn't help but feel her stomach twist in fear as both Ron and Harry disappeared from view and Bellatrix's manic eyes finally landed upon hers. "I didn't think I'd have the opportunity to see _you_ again."

With forced bravado, Hermione kept her gaze affixed on Bellatrix, "Lucky me," she whispered.

Her maniacal laugh echoed through the gothic expanse, "Come, come Mudblood," she cackled, "tell me what I want to know, and I'll keep you alive."

"No." Hermione ground out despite momentarily wanting to concede and then she felt a spell flutter over her and the world stopped before every nerve in her entire body erupted in pain momentarily shattering thought as a scream was ripped from her lips before she could stop it. She could feel the tears streaming down her face, and somewhere a spark ignited as an image of Minerva's body spasming months ago flittered across her mind's eye fortifying her resolve to _not_ betray Harry.

She felt the curse beginning to lift, and her muscles instantly eased into her sweat soaked robes; lungs gasping for breath.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't knooooooahhhhhhhw," she screamed as the curse ripped through her again.

"But I think you do." Bellatrix crooned as she kneeled next to the thrashing body, and after another minute she halted the curse, "Now all you need to do is to tell me."

"Go to hell," Hermione spat.

"Imperious." Bellatrix snapped, expecting the same results as before, however she was greeted with steely brown eyes that held far more experience than the last time she met them.

"That won't work." Hermione's voice holding a strange lightness to it, further enraging Bellatrix.

"Fine, Mudblood!" She cried out, eyes ablaze, "Let's see if McGonagall trained you against this." And with a twist of her wand, she pointed the tip at Hermione's forearm.

Hermione felt a prick and then a deep penetrating cut into her flesh causing her to bit the inside of her cheek to try and keep from crying out as tears once again blinded her vision.

"Where is Harry Potter!" She screamed as she lanced the wound deeper into the mudblood's flesh.

"Where you'll never…" Hermione yelled through clenched teeth, "find him!"

Bellatrix sneered and with a flourish, she re-cast the cruciatus curse into Hermione's waist, "Give him to me!"

The burning in Hermione's arm gave way, and she almost wished for it back as her body erupted into pain again. She felt her iron clad control on not screaming slip as her teeth sunk deeper into soft flesh, but the first syllables of one were already passing across her lips. But then she recalled the way Minerva had fought through the pain and found a way to slice Bellatrix's face; and it galvanized what remained of her resolve.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva stared at Aberforth's hastily written note on the pad, her emotions momentarily overriding logic as a wave of panic spiked through her. Her heart rate doubling as did her pulse at what the message would mean for Hermione.<p>

Hermione.

Her eyes blinked as she tightened her jaw, trying desperately to focus. However, she couldn't get past the events of this summer; and could only imagine what Bellatrix would do to her now that she caught her a second time.

And she swallowed the overwhelming urge to vomit as she reigned in her wayward emotions, because now was _not_ the time to lose focus. Hermione's life was depending on her. As was Potter's and Weasley's.

_ How to access Malfoy Manor? _Her eyes re-read the note, _They've been caught, at Malfoy Manor._

And she recalled Albus' conversation from years prior…

_"I know, as do you, that Lucius has not always treated his elves kindly."_

_ "Are you certain you wish to employ Dobby at Hogwarts?"_

_ "Were you thinking of asking him to work at your Manor?"_

_ Lips twitched, "I had thought of it."_

_ Albus leaned back, "My dear, you know that Lucius will here of it."_

_ Green eyes sparkled, "I know."_

_ "Then how will you persuade him to leave Harry's side?"_

_ "Who said I would?" Minerva coyly retorted causing Albus' brow to arch._

_ "My dear, I do wonder what you are plotting."_

_ "Nothing quite as insidious as your machinations."_

_ His head tipped causing his blue eyes to gaze at her over the golden rim of her glasses, "That remains to be seen, because I believe you are no different than I."_

_ Minerva crossed her arms, "Dare I ask how?"_

_ "Unfortunately my dear, you possess the same deftness for strategy as I. Because, my guess as to why you'd be willing to employ Dobby is to help add another layer of protection for young Harry that is beyond our scope."_

_ "That is one possible explanation, but not necessarily the reason."_

_ "And when the time comes can you tell me that you will not ask Dobby what you and I have already pledged to do?"_

Her crisp voice cut the air, "Dobby."

And at once he appeared, "Lady McGonagall, what cans I helps you with?"

"Can you still access Malfoy Manor?"

She watched as his ears sank along with his shoulders, voice dropping proportionally, "Yes."

"I've just received word that …Harry Potter and his friends are being held captive there, and I know it is asking a great deal; but I'd like you to go there and help rescue them by apparating them to someplace outside the Manor."

Dobby remained unmoving, as large opalescent eyes stared up into hers until finally his wobbly pitched voice broke the stillness, "I will goes as Harry Potter, like you, is my friend."

Without another moment of hesitation, he snapped his fingers and was gone from her chambers, leaving her to hope that Dobby's help was enough because if not; she'd be paying a visit to Malfoy Manor this evening. Like Dobby, she'd have an element of surprise, but unlike the stout elf, she didn't have working knowledge of the entire Manor and would undoubtedly encounter enough resistance either breaking in or out that it would cost her life. Because if Dobby failed, it would give enough time for additional resources to be called, and Tom would be there soon.

The mere thought of having to see and possibly lose to the remnants of a man caused her stomach role, and she strode across her living room stopping at the brandy decanter; with graceful ease she poured herself a glass. "Merlin, for their sake along with my own, let Dobby be successful." She murmured to herself as a shudder passed across her skin, at how the day _could_ end for not only Potter, Weasley and Hermione; but herself as well.

With an anxiousness not felt in months, Minerva took a sip of the golden liquid as she tried to pass the time; mind conjuring horrific events that were occurring to the three friends and more importantly Hermione as each agonizing second passed by. Her fingers tightening around the tumbler as she envisioned Hermione being tortured as they'd take her first if there were any doubts because of parents being muggles; and she felt her breath catch at what could be happening.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Severus collapsed as soon as he passed the threshold to her rooms, her arms wrapping around his frame to keep him from striking the floor. "Potter escaped."<p>

"I know," Minerva succinctly stated leading him to the chesterfield.

"So did Olivander, Lovegood, Weasley and Granger." He breathed heavily as his body came to rest upon the supple furniture, "And the Dark Lord is anything but happy."

"Let me get an analgesic along with some healing balms."

"Perhaps a measure of whisky too," Severus called out noticing the partially filled tumbler only a meter from him.

"Have the brandy," Minerva stated, not wanting to ask as she pulled the items from her stores. "Was anyone injured?"

"Bellatrix is still in a cruciatus curse."

"The escapees," Minerva clarified.

"Apparently Dobby released Potter and Weasley, having already taken Lovegood and Olivander and they freed Granger." He swallowed the whole of the tumbler, wanting another hefty measure but knowing that he couldn't lest he drop his guard too much.

Minerva re-entered her living suite, and was about to utilize Hermione's name but modified it to a pronoun use; it would not due for her to miss-speak to Snape of all people. "She wasn't with Potter and Weasley?"

"Seems Harry's face was distorted by an errant hex and he said he was Stan Shunpike; so Bellatrix began questioning Granger." An eerie silence stretched out across the room causing Severus to turn and see that Minerva had stopped a half dozen meters from him, face turning three shades whiter. And despite the pain along his back he began to push himself upright, "Minerva…?"

Emerald eyes immediately snapped to his, the desperation in her voice not going unnoticed, "Was she alive Severus?"

"To Bellatrix's chagrin, yes." And his calculating mind and their scattered conversations across the months coming into play, along with Bellatrix's derogatory commentary. "This summer, something did happen between the two of you despite you being able to escape."

Minerva's lips pursed, "Don't be ridiculous," she retorted while setting the bottles and containers on the coffee table.

He reached out grasping her hand, black eyes scanning green ones, as he whispered a buried truth, "You love her."

Involuntarily her eyes closed as she took a steadying breath before her thick cadence filled with uncharacteristic emotion answered as watery eyes opened, "I could have," she quietly uttered as a tear slipped down her cheek, and she felt her heart break as a trail slowly fell from Severus' eyes in understanding at not being able to have what one wanted but couldn't have.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Hope you enjoyed!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The room remained quiet after Olivander's proclamation and Harry finally gave a nod, thanking him before he stepped from the suddenly stifling space, Ron two steps behind him and Hermione stood, intent to follow.

"Miss Granger, is it not?" His raspy voice causing her to stop and look into tired blue eyes, "A word if I may."

Brown eyes flickered to the door, "If this is involving Harry, let me get him back."

"Rather you."

"Me?" She breathed out in a rush.

"Quite." He shifted slightly to look directly at her, "As the scheme you and Mr. Potter are going to try will undoubtedly involve," his eyes dropped to the Death Eater's wand, "Madame Lestrange's wand, meaning that you'll be the one to use it."

"I…" her negative response died on her lips, "probably will."

"I know you went through a fair ordeal while imprisoned by Lestrange, but you need to make sure to control the wand and not let the wand control you; or it'll betray you to those you wish to deceive."

"How do I control something so…vile?"

"There were two wands crafted from the same dragon heartstring; one exists as the core of this wand. The other resides in the steady hand of the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts." At his comment, he could see a spark in her eyes, "A wand I see you are familiar with."

Despite wanting to obfuscate, she felt her cheeks turning three shades redder while replying, "Yes."

"Hmmm…" he reached out, taking Lestrange's wand again within his fingers, and then glanced to the young woman and took her hand within his and placed it on the wand.

She felt a warmth overtake her fingers and she wanted to withdraw them at once, but Olivander's grip remained surprisingly steadfast for several more heartbeats before blue eyes once again focused upon her own.

"Curious," he murmured finally releasing her fingers from the wand.

"What is?"

"While not in tune with you, it will not betray you."

"Why?"

He handed the wand back to Granger, "The same reason it buffered the ferociousness of spells intent upon attacking you while at the Manor and the same reason the Deputy Headmistress carries a second wand with her."

"Sister wands are like brother wands and will not kill the other," Hermione breathed trying desperately to remember more about the fabled lore, "but what does that have to do with me? I've only used Minerva's wand once."

"That answer lies within you." Olivander said leaning back into his pillows, a hint of a smile adorning his weathered features.

"But if Bellatrix has Minerva's sister wand, doesn't she know it too?"

"Knowing and understanding the relevance are far different, as she like He Who Must Not Be Named understands the rudimentary particulars."

"And Minerva?"

"Spent some time learning about cores and influences upon the witch or wizard; as I believe she was the one who pieced together what occurred with Potter and He Who Must Not Be Named's wand."

Hermione knew that a wand was very personal and often reflected the traits of the witch or wizard, "I still don't see how I affected Bellatrix's wand when I never held it until three days ago."

Garrick laid his head back, fatigue evident. "I have no doubt," he rumbled, "just remember control the wand and it shall listen."

"And the rest?"

"Time has a way of clearing our thoughts," he mysteriously replied.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but his eyes were drifting close and she forced her mouth to clamp shut more confused now than before the day began, if that was at all possible.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione felt the presence of someone else and turned to see Harry milling by the dune line, "Hey."<p>

His head snapped up and their eyes met, "Mind?"

She reached over and pat the towel beside her, "Have a seat."

Another five steps and he knelt down and sat beside her, "How's your arm?"

"Sore," Hermione answered as she continued gazing into the tumultuous waves that mirrored her emotions, "did all of your feeling come back in your face?"

"Yeah," he cast her a side-long glance, "which thanks by the way. If you hadn't jinxed my face, I…" he shuddered at the mere thought, "would most certainly be dead."

"As would I," Hermione quietly replied, "but at least I'd be in good company."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he leaned into Hermione, "Well, we aren't, unfortunately for _him_." He let his gaze follow hers, silence settling between them as the sun began setting. "What happened this summer?"

The question was asked so softly she almost didn't hear it, and after she realized what he asked, she wished she hadn't.

"Did…" he swallowed hard not knowing how to ask what he feared may have happened, but after her self-imposed solitude after the incident at the Manor, he believed he knew what happened; and it was eating him alive. "Were you raped?"

"No," Hermione stated and could feel Harry immediately relax, and she continued on, "but I was forced into a position to almost do that to," she forced the familiar name from her throat, "Minerva."

Olive eyes widened as his head turned and shocked eyes met hers, "What?"

"I was placed under the imperious curse."

"And somehow the two of you escaped before anything happened?"

"Far more occurred between us than it has with anyone else in my life."

"Hermione…"

"Don't," Hermione cut him off, "ask anymore, Harry. Minerva was going to put herself in Azkaban because of what happened between us; but I persuaded her not to as I was of age and it was my fault not hers."

"Is that why you have been hesitant regarding Ron? Because of what happened between you and…McGonagall?"

"I saw a very different side to Minerva than I ever believed existed after that night," Hermione whispered, "and I find myself wondering what it would be like to be loved by her."

His eyes scanned hers, searching and trying to understand, "I…don't know what to say, Hermione. I always…thought that you and Ron would you, know…" he shrugged before finishing, "get married."

Conflicted brown eyes met his, "Me too," she whispered, "and now I'm just not so sure."

He reached over wrapping his arm around her back pulling her to him, "You'll figure it out."

She laid her head into the crook of his neck, "How do you not love someone who steals the very air you breathe?"

"If you figure it out, let me know; because God I miss her."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah," he nodded into her hair, "Is that how you feel about McGonagall?" he asked trying to understand.

"Yes, but…I don't think," her voice began to break, "she'll live past this and she's so much older, I just…perhaps I should do what she's asked."

"What is that?"

"Let her go," Hermione finally whispered and Harry felt as if he'd just had the wind kicked out of him; because that simple statement indicated how vast the difference was between Ron and McGonagall.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Heads turned as the owl landed before her, and she untied the note before giving him a piece of ham from her plate. "Here you go," she whispered while unfolding the small parchment as Alecto leaned around Pomona to try to see the note and she merely turned to him piercing him with her gaze, "Is there something I can get for you Alecto?"<p>

A scowl crossed his features, "I'd like to see the note."

Her brow arched as she flipped the five centimeter square piece of parchment open, scanning the two words and then emerald eyes flickered back to his. "I'm sure you would."

His hand reached over Pomona, voice becoming steely. "The note."

She reached over with her left hand and laid it soothingly upon Filius' leg as she extended out her right hand, "You won't find it very useful though."

She waited until his fingers tore it from her grip before wandlessly flipping her wrist, the paper instantly bursting into flames causing him to jump back and the whole of the Great Hall to take notice of what was going on at the Head Table.

"Professor Carrow and Professor McGonagall if you'd join me in the Head of Hogwarts Office?" The Headmaster inquired while standing.

Filius reached out and gave a subtle shake of his head as did Pomona while she stood, and Minerva merely gave a short nod while tapping Filius on his shoulder as she stepped around him. "It'll be fine," she murmured. Filius met Pomona's worried gaze and then flickered down to his lap which held the small piece of paper that Alecto believed had burst into flames, his small fingers quickly unfolded the note. Eyes misting over as he read the contents, _Dobby's dead._

"Oh dear," Filius whispered and handed the paper to his wife, her reaction only seconds later mirroring his own.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"What did the note say?"<p>

"It was a private matter," Minerva snapped, "or have you forgotten that each person is _entitled_ to a semblance of it?"

Alecto grabbed his wand and in a flourish a spell was fluttering from the tip, but just as quickly Minerva countered, the hex blackening the wall causing Severus to immediately spin around; hand pulling his wand out, face souring. "Stop!"

Alecto dodged as Minerva countered and pushed forward ignoring Severus as she flourished her wand causing a flutter of fear to pass across Alecto's features and then a wince of pain as a welt marked the side of his face and she spun her wand faster; deflecting Severus' nullifying spell and in another wave Alecto's body became suspended and Minerva stepped within a centimeter, voice turning grave. "Private means, just that Alecto, private." She spun around, face the picture of poise, "Was there something else you needed Headmaster?"

Severus glanced from Alecto and then back to her, "I believe you are aware of my policy regarding mail."

"As this was not involving Hogwarts rather a personal matter, it falls outside of your prevue Headmaster as you are _acutely_ aware. At least until the by-laws to the school have been amended, however until then, my answer remains."

"Then your Gryffindors will pay." Black eyes burrowed into hers, "Your choice."

"My house elf, died." Minerva emotionlessly replied while tipping her head to the side, "Will that be all?"

Severus nodded and Minerva marched away from them in a flurry of robes, leaving him alone with the Alecto who he slowly turned to and re-animated him.

"I don't know why you put up with her," he muttered as he reached up and gently touched his cheek.

"She's protected by the Dark Lord, Alecto." Severus stated with his usual indifference, "As you well know."

"But if he were to know half of what she has done here…"

"Then you'd be dead for your incompetence." Severus interjected, voice turning cold, "If you engage her again, it had best not be in public or I'll save Minerva the trouble and kill you myself. Understood?"

Eyes immediately withdrew from the emerald robed figure to that of Snape's imposing countenance, "You needn't worry, Severus, because when she and I duel again – there won't be anything left of her for you or the Dark Lord to miss."

Severus reached out gripping Alecto's arm causing their eyes to meet as his cold voice drawled between them, "She is the Dark Lord's prize so to take heed and do be cautious; because as you've seen glimpses of this past year she is far more than she perceives herself to be."

A spark flashed in the depths of Alecto's coal eyes, "Is that a note of admiration lacing your words?"

"Rather an appreciation of one's adversary, as she is the one person in all of Britain who met the Dark Lord wandless; and still had the backbone to defy him. And yet you believe she will fold to the likes of you?" He shook his head while letting the man go, "But you are right about your next engagement with McGonagall, Alecto." A note of resignation lacing his words, "It'll be your last one."

"And good riddance," Alecto muttered.

Black brow arched as he looked over his shoulder, "My thoughts exactly," he coyly remarked, the context lost to the daft man.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>an: As always hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Exhaustion leeched off the Deputy Headmistress as she strode through the professor's entrance, a flurry of hesitant glances shifting towards her; and Severus didn't know who to feel more sorry for – her or himself.

However, his thoughts were waylaid as a bold eagle owl swooped from the arching windows, his path clear as it came straight ahead to him. From the speed with which the creature approached, he knew who the sender had been; making him less than thrilled at reading the contents and trying to stymie or at the very least slow the Dark Lord's intent.

With a flutter, the owl landed between he and Minerva as she sat; his fingers already untying the leather string. Absently he handed the owl a piece of roast before breaking the seal and unfuroughing the small piece of parchment; his stomach twisting at what the note entailed.

And what that would mean.

He could feel both Alecto and Amycus' eyes upon him, and knew now would not be the right time to inform Minerva that their respective time as being marionettes appeared to be coming to a close. Discreetly he tucked the paper away as he replaced it with a note he had received from Filius earlier; and with a brow raised to the Carrows, he let the fire absorb what they believed the Dark Lord's letter.

"I read your report that Mr. Creevey will be in detention with _you _again," he said while reaching for the pitcher of water, "versus the Carrows."

"As will Miss Thorn and Mr. Priesly." Minerva grudgingly admitted, noticing the way Filius tensed at her words. And she couldn't blame him, not after last week. And the way they had both had to endure watching the cruciatus curse be cast upon their student by the Carrows for their House's transgressions.

"If they require an additional counseling this coming week," he placed his hand firmly atop hers, stilling any movement, his words sounding icy to his own ears as he finished, "then you will have to speak with me and they will be punished by the Carrows; is that understood Professor?"

Minerva felt the subtle tingle of magic across her palm and then the flutter of something else, _probably the note, _she thought; as she kept her face poised and replied in kind to his threat, "With the clarity of Sybil's crystals." She pushed her chair back, not having even spoiled her plate, "Excuse me Headmaster, I find myself no longer hungry. Filius, Pomona…" she stated as she pulled her hand out from Snape's ensuring the paper remained hidden within her grasp and left without a backwards glance.

Minerva wanted to go to her rooms, but knew that would be too obvious; so without thought her feet carried her to her second home – her classroom.

The sconces instantly burst to life as she entered, bathing the room in light while she cast a locking charm upon the door. Four spells later, she was assured that she was by herself and with a mixture of curiosity and dread she opened her hand to find a wrinkled piece of parchment.

For a solitary moment, she thought of not reading it. Of not wanting to know what Severus had been sent from Voldemort. However, the moment passed and with a hint of resignation, she opened the paper; eyes noting the unusual blackish red hue of ink but it was definitive smell that told Minerva what the writing medium was – and it was certainly not ink. But blood.

From the scent, it was Goblin blood.

Her animagus telling her far more than she wished to know; as letter had only just been crafted – the blood still fresh. And with a care she shifted her fingers to be sure not to touch the lettering as her eyes darted to the content, more concerned now than five minutes prior.

Severus,

Bellatrix' vault was broken into; an object precious to me taken. Harry Potter and his two friends remain at large, do not let them within Hogwarts. Post a Carrow within Ravenclaw's Tower; if he comes, Potter will head there.

V

Minerva re-read the parchment at least a half dozen times, mind churning. _They had somehow broken into Gringotts. For something. They were alive. How in the world did they manage to break into Gringotts? For what exactly?_ But her mind reverted back to the most important fact,_ they had escaped and were alive_. _Hermione was alive. _

She felt her heart ease at the previous statement as her mind re-iterated it, _Hermione was alive._

Before her momentary elation sunk through the floor as her logical mind began overriding her emotions; and the reality of the second part of the note came to the forefront and ultimately what that would mean for both she and Severus.

They had believed their stand would be next fall at perhaps a Weasley home or even the Ministry as Potter and company rallied; both had even speculated how small of a percentage that Hogwarts would be where they'd make their stand.

The paper fluttered from her fingers as it burst into flames as she slowly let her eyes cast upon her home; wondering at Fate's sense of irony that after all that had happened – it would end here, at Hogwarts.

And she couldn't help but hope that Fate would enable her to see Hermione once more; a smile drifted across her face as thought merged with her quaint hope in seeing Hermione once more and how ironical _that_ notion was – to be able to see what one couldn't have and still be grateful for it.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione unabashedly blinked at Harry, "Wait, wait!" Her mind jumping ahead past the impossibility of what Harry was suggesting, but also what that would mean. And who she'd see. "We can't just <em>go<em>, we haven't got a plan, we need to… -"

Harry cut her off and she had a devil of a time keeping her focus, thoughts riveted to who she could be seeing…and in very short order.

That was if they could _get_ there. And she found the words stumbling out of her mouth, hoping Harry would see reason; because as much as she _wanted _to go and see Minerva, it didn't mean that they could. Or that they'd survive. They had to prepare. Plan.

"But how are we going to get in?"

Harry lifted the invisibility cloak, meaning clear; even if she was beyond hearing or comprehending as she began to state the next obstacle, hoping to forestall what was suddenly on the verge of becoming the inevitable.

"But we don't really fit – "

Again, Harry rebuked her comment; and their eyes met. Undoubtedly he could see her hesitancy, but she could see his determination. A resolve she shared. And as much as she wished to spare the students, their friends, the professors, Hogwarts and most importantly – Minerva; they had to see this through.

She hoped they'd make it _to_ Hogwarts, enabling her to see Minerva – even if it was for only once more.

Her heart thrummed, and she found the strength to move her feet forward; taking her place beside Harry as Ron squeezed her forearm; her thoughts however were of twinkling emerald eyes as her stomach lurched and they apparated into Hogsmeade.

Sirens drowned the world out as ringing echoed in her ears and she was thankful for Ron's grip as she steadied herself; lest she fall over and pull the cloak from their bodies as legions of Death Eaters exited the buildings causing a pervasive sense of dread to drown out her momentary elation at the notion of being able to see Minerva – they had activated a trap.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: We are rapidly running out of Deathly Hallows ;) As always, hope you enjoyed._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Minerva watched as Harry exited the Great Hall, her concern regarding Hermione's welfare and whereabouts was threatening to consume her thoughts. All thoughts to the safety of the students, the school and the upcoming attack fading into the background. She could hear Kingsley droning on, and as much as she needed to correct his plan, she was momentarily paralyzed by the notion that Hermione had been captured or killed and that is why she wasn't with Potter.

However, her logical mind eventually overruled her emotions as she regained the power of rational thought. If something had happened to Hermione or Weasley, Potter would be far more distraught, hence they were safe.

And the only way to keep them safe was to keep Hogwarts safe for as long as possible.

Shaking herself from her reverie, she took the necessary steps to the table where the Order members sat, including Kingsley, Arthur, Molly, Remus, Tonks, and others to modify Kingsley's plan lest they all fall.

And she die.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione grabbed another fang, yanking it free from the basilisk's carcass. "That should be enough."<p>

"Yeah," Ron agreed as he turned to her. "Pull the cup out, will ya?"

Hermione's face morphed as she set the fangs down, enabling her to rummage through her bag and find the object he was speaking about; her thoughts clearly displayed on her face – _why didn't you ask me before my hands were full, _"Here." She said as she set it on the ground.

"Nah," he grabbed one of the enamel teeth and thrust it towards her, "your turn."

Her head was already shaking no before she could form a coherent thought, "No, Ron…you've already done it and…."

He let the rest of the fangs clatter to the floor, stepping closer, he placed wide end of the fang into the palm of her hand, his own closing around hers as he stared straight into her eyes. "You've got this." His voice laced with an unusually warm, reassuring strength as she felt his hand leave hers and he nodded to the cup.

Brown eyes involuntarily landed upon the Hufflepuff's heirloom, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck lift and the temperature of her skin begin to plummet. Without thought she felt her hand readjust on the end of the basilisk fang and she stepped forward, heart hammering in her chest.

She wasn't even aware that she was kneeling before it until she felt a solid weight rest upon her collarbone, and she blinked and turned her head to see Ron standing behind her. He nodded at the cup, gravelly voice rippling across the air. "Go ahead, 'ermione."

She met his brown eyes and felt her worry dissipate as she stared into his assuredness, and slowly turned back; determination flowing through her veins as her fingers tightened along the smooth enamel and felt the root system dig into the palm of her hand. She lifted her arm and then plunged it downward in one swift motion.

She felt her arm jolt; but before she could process that the fang had actually impacted with the cup, her body was thrust backwards as a percussion crescendo in her ears and she watched as an image of Minerva lifelessly stared up at her from the ground. She gasped, blinking…and pushed herself forward, and gaped at the stone floor and basilisk skeleton. There was no Minerva. No body.

"Hermione…." Ron called out again, coming up beside her as his arms enveloped her, "you did great."

She turned into his embrace and collapsed into his shoulder as she took a deep breath and nodded, "Thanks," she swallowed and leaned back, realizing that it had been an emotion from the Horcrux. Harry and Ron had both stated that when they had destroyed one of the Horcrux's, they had born witness to awful images of those they loved.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>A red pulse erupted from Devon's wand, and with a flick of her own wand, the curse slammed into the tower's wall, causing rock shards to project outward reigning down across her skin. She didn't have time to see if the pain along her side was significant, she was too busy avoiding the spell Flynn had just sent in her direction as her eyes skimmed across the window overlooking the courtyard. A menagerie of colors lit up the night sky, as spells were being traded between her fellow teachers, Order members and all those who opposed Voldemort and his dark legions punctuated by yells from either side as the Order desperately tried holding them at bay and the Death Eaters screamed at where there were holes appearing in the infrastructure only to be drowned out by percussions of crashing stone as the foundation shook.<p>

"Damn you, McGonagall!" Elyria screamed as she flew through the window, joining her cohorts, casting a flurry of spells along the steps desperately trying to cripple her former teacher.

Minerva deflected spell after spell, brandishing her wand in short deft strokes as rivers of sweat or perhaps blood ran down her back; and she tried to gain an advantage against her attackers. Amidst the onslaught she managed to prevent a fourth person's arrival as she sent another soul to their death as they tried to enter through the window to her left; but missed the one ahead of her between Devon and Flynn. McAndrews had joined them, and the flurry of spells were too many and she took the only path she could. She jumped off the stairs, her body falling down the tower as she cast a spell and transfigured the tapestry along the fourth floor stairway just below her.

The tapestry morphed and she reached out as a phoenix's body sailed forward, grasping its leg. The bird's wings momentarily stalled before beginning to lift them upwards, its ascent as rapid as her previous descent. She could hear Devon, Flynn, McAndrews and Elyria along with someone else; and she quelled her memory of the innocent eleven year old children she had meet years prior and focused on the men and women who had only moments ago tried to kill her.

Jaw clenched, she felt the phoenix lift her upward to the sixth floor and at seeing their startled expression, mirrored with awe and shock and fear; Minerva wasted no time, having already turned the stone pebbles that had littered the floor into daggers which pierced Devon and McAndrews, their screams dying on their lips as they fell lifeless to the ground. Elyria, Flynn and Willard cast shield charms believing daggers were already enroute in front of them; leaving them unprepared for the glass window behind them to shatter and transfigure into a bear which glass claws shred Flynn. Elyria banished the bear, and upon turning back to McGonagall she felt her breath leave her lungs and suddenly was being propelled backwards from the Tower's window, body unmoving as the screams she desperately tried to utter remained silent – Minerva watched Elyria's petrified body fall knowing that upon its impact, it would mean her death. But as another follower braved entry through the Tower window, she let go of the phoenix's leg and didn't think of who was standing before her as she felled another while landing on the sixth floor landing.

She stepped to the windows ledge and sent a patronus outward from the Tower, letting the Order know that she still held it. Her eyes remained on Ravenclaw's Tower, hoping that Filius still held that one; and from the burst of light at the eastern window she felt her soul ease – Pomona still held Hufflepuff. Seconds passed, eyes vigilantly darting across the grounds and the area above and below her in Gryffindor's Tower…and her heart was becoming heavy; Filius had not signaled.

She remembered their first duel, and how they had woefully discounted the other as an equal. She because of his small stature and quiet nature; he because he believed her overconfident in transfiguration due to her expertise and equally quiet nature thinking she _only_ was adept in one field. Little did they know how wrong they had been, and the day that would ensue and the friendship to follow.

A light sparked above her and her melancholy thoughts were waylaid at the loss of another friend, because someone else had arrived. Lifting her wand, spell upon her lips…she barely managed to stop the hex as her eyes landed upon the very friend she had believed lost.

"Minerva…" he gasped, his breathing labored as he steadied himself on the window's ledge and met his friend's bedraggled appearance – an appearance he feared he shared. "The tower is secured."

With a hand, she helped him from the ledge, "Secured how?"

"Charmed, level by level. Unless I die, no one can enter save for the Heads of Houses." He cast a glance about the dead bodies, at their shared look Minerva cast a subtle shake of her head.

"Pomona still holds Hufflepuff."

"Go," he nodded to the courtyard, "they need more hands. I'll keep this Tower and if in between am able to charm it; I'll join you."

Minerva glanced downward, "Levels two and three have been sealed, as I transfigured the stairway into a solid stone wall, so you'll have to levitate down from the fourth floor." She grabbed the torn, blood stained, tapestry and stepped off the stairs, "Take care."

She was gone before he could utter the same response, which was just as well, as another ex-student appeared on the steps before him; obviously shocked at seeing him versus Minerva. And Filius did what he had too; his wand already sending an impenetrable petrify jinx at Rewn before banishing him to the lower dungeons where over three dozen others waited in limbo for the battle's end to be found by the victor.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"No," said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us -"<p>

Hermione reacted without thought as Ron finished, the basilisk fangs crashing to the floor as she reached out and flung her arms around his neck as a warmth erupted in her chest for him. She leaned in, intent to kiss his cheek but he moved and her world stopped as their lips locked.

It was wet, warm…and before she could process the full extent of her mishap; she felt his arms embrace her, pulling her nearer and her gasp of surprise was absorbed as his tongue plunged into her mouth. His sudden, needy reaction to her made her feel heady and light. The castle shook beneath her feet, and she found herself gripping him tighter as she leaned into his kiss; noting how different it was in comparison to Minerva's velvety lips. And as much as she wished she was kissing Minerva, she relished the spontaneity and love she felt from him amidst the darkness that was threatening to swallow her and everything she held dear, whole.

And at Harry's words, she pulled herself back from the decadent feeling of being needed and pushed Ron away and he stepped away; arm draping over her as she steadied herself by gripping his waist as she vaguely heard Ron's proud voice finish off, "so it's not or never, isn't it?"

Harry continued on unabated, and Hermione felt Hogwarts shake again and pushed her thoughts aside, because now was certainly _not_ the time to contemplate how she felt about what had just happened and if what had happened would impact how she felt towards Minerva?

Minerva.

Her heart swelled at the mere mention of the woman's name, as they exited the Room of Requirement, and Harry summoned the come and go room. Hermione, though, couldn't help but worry. Because the scant time between when they entered the Room of Requirement to now; Hogwarts had deteriorated, greatly. And Minerva was helping to defend her; so if the school fell, she fell.

Hermione's heart sunk as the door to the room of requirement solidified, and Hermione joined Harry and Ron in the search of the diadem.

Because the faster they discovered the diadem, the quicker they could bring the battle to an end; an end she could only hope that included Minerva still alive so she'd have time to sort out her own ruminations and confusion regarding the woman who plagued her thoughts and the boy who was trying to win her heart.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: This passage follows the book and not the movie; as the Heads of House in the book were sent to protect the towers. I can only hope that the last few chapters of this wayward story are easier to write than their predecessors. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Minerva spun around, wand gripped within her fingers as her hair swished across her shoulder and a spell laid upon her lips; only to feel her shoulders ease at seeing _who _had entered the infirmary – Hermione.

"Minerva," Hermione moved forward, eyes taking in the woman whom she had needed to see. Needed to ensure that she was in fact, still alive. "I…"

Minerva wanted nothing more than to rush forward, to utter nonsensical reassurances that they would in fact live through this dreaded night; but she couldn't. And she wouldn't. And with a sigh, she turned back to the task at hand – procuring liniments, potions, salves, draughts and a sundry other medicinal supplies to take back to the Great Hall and those in need. "I can use a hand, Hermione." She stated with as little emotion as possible, as she could ill afford to let her heart believe what could be…because what if it didn't come to pass?

"Ahhh…" Hermione willed her legs to move forward as her brain processed why Minerva was in fact _here_, and at once her gaze flickered about the devastated room. She summoned a large tray while walking the rest of the way; "here." She stated holding it up for Minerva to place a sundry of bottles upon.

"Excellent," she replied as sure fingers picked across the broken bottles and withdrawing whole ones, placing them on the tray; but paused after the first set and peered for an extra moment at the face less than a meter away from her own. "Is the burn superficial or do you need balm?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm alright," she tried to smile but it was in vain as her lips barely moved as her eyes drunk in the rare moment of Minerva being…herself. Gone was the stalwart, reserved, formidable Deputy Headmistress and in her stead was the woman...whom Hermione yearned to learn more about but was also scared to – because she already cared for Minerva and she hardly knew anything about her. But she couldn't help that she _wanted_ to learn more. Instinctively, she shifted the tray, resting one of the edges on against the lip of the table; freeing up her right hand which she out, "Are you?" She quietly asked as her fingers ghosted across her jaw and moved to the gash along Minerva's cheek.

For a fraction of a second, Minerva thought of trying to hide the truth; but knew the woman before her would see through her obfuscation. "I have a few bruises and scrapes," emerald eyes remaining upon sincere brown ones for a few moments more, "nothing I shan't live through."

The heel of her hand connected with warm flesh as her fingers gently brushed stray ebony strands before coming to rest just beneath Minerva's ear, "Be sure to stay that way."

Minerva pulled back, while reaching her own hand up and taking Hermione's within hers, "I shall endeavor to, but I cannea promise Hermione." She said with unfettered honesty, "Nor will I seek a promise that ya cannea keep." Her thick burr rumbling from her lips, "But I shall wish ya ta be safe." She squeezed cool fingers, eyes remaining upon brown ones for another heartbeat before finally letting Hermione's fingers lose as she turned back to the cabinet, "Please try ta keep your head down while helping Potter."

"I will," Hermione took the second handle, pulling it off the edge of the table, "but I ask that you do the same with regards to the staff and what remains of Hogwarts."

Minerva placed another batch of bottles upon the tray, "Take these to Poppy," she relayed, not answering Hermione's previous comment.

Hermione though remained, "Minerva, I just want you to know…"

"Please, Hermione," Minerva breathed she swallowed her own heartache, "don't." She could see the tears forming in Hermione's eyes, and the undoubtedly matched the ones stinging against her own, as she forced the Deputy Headmistress to return dampening out the woman…as she had a duty to perform, though her brogue still remained. "Please take these to Poppy, and tell her there aren't any more in the hospital's stores; and that I'll try to access her stores in the dungeons."

Hermione wanted nothing more than to drop the precious tray of potions and reach forward and grab Minerva; force her to listen, and for a moment forget that Hogwarts lay in shambles and that the hour was quickly waning until Voldemort and his forces attacked again. But Minerva had disappeared behind the mask she so often wore, and Hermione didn't have the strength to counter it – because what if she tried, and failed? "Be careful, and…Minerva…I will find you after."

Minerva paused mid-turn to glance at Hermione from over her shoulder, a semblance of a smile fluttering across angular, tired features. "I have no doubt." And without another word, Minerva took another step and with a pop; she was gone and her alter-self was scampering out the door as if a Giant had stepped on her tail.

* * *

><p>Xoox<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva raised an unsteady hand upward as she gazed at the newest edition to the esteemed gallery, "It seems you were the lucky one my friend." She breathed as the fire crackled in the background throwing shafts of light outward in what remained of the Head of Hogwarts office.<p>

He remained quiet, appearing asleep as she lifted the heavy tumbler to her lips and downed the entire glass of amber liquid – relishing the way it burned against the back of her throat.

"Minerva, you should truly see Poppy." Albus gently stated as he peered at his longtime friend and colleague.

"I shall tomorrow," she set her glass down, "she and the healers from St. Mungos are assisting those whom are critical."

"I daresay she, along with Helena, would agree that while you may not be critical; you need immediate medical attention."

"I had far worse this past year between the Carrows and the Death Eaters; let alone the injuries from last summer." With great care, she moved away from the desk making her way to the dust covered chesterfield. "I'll rest a few hours and then see her."

Albus immediately understood, "At the very least, use the Heads of Hogwarts chambers."

"I don't have the energy, Albus." Minerva murmured while waving her hand, banishing most of the soot before easing onto the golden piece of furniture. "Nor the desire," Minerva's voice dying off as her body collapsed onto the sofa utterly fatigued – mind, body and soul.

And as her eyes fell closed, it wasn't the several minute duel she engaged Voldemort with or the way Harry had seemingly sprung to life, or even the rare image of Peeves joining the foray; nor did she wallow in grief at all of bodies of her previous students…rather, her last thought before oblivion finally claimed her was of how elated she had been to see Hermione's distinct hair as she rounded the entry way – and that Hermione had lived…

She had opened her mouth to call out…but the words stalled on her lips as her stomach plummeted while her heart shattered upon seeing the way she was embracing and kissing Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down, back to the Burrow as her eyes scanned the last of the evening's twilight; needing to be away from the Weasleys for a few minutes as she absorbed what had happened.<p>

And that they had indeed – won.

And lived.

The sun would indeed rise tomorrow, and she would be able to see it. As would Ron and Harry. After everything they had been through…from the horcruxes to the snatchers and even Voldemort…

She took in a deep, warm breath and slowly let it back out as she eased back against the rock.

_I made it,_ she thought, a smile pulling along her tired muscles. _We all did, _she mused.

_Harry. _

_Ron. _

_Luna. _

_Ginny. _

_Neville. _

_Minerva. _Her body went rigid as her heart skipped a beat, breath catching at the mere mention of the elder witch's name. She had lived too, thankfully. Hermione had tried to see her; and only managed to see her from afar as immediately following the battle everyone had wanted a moment of her time.

And…then Ron had come to say they were leaving; and the hug she had tried to bestow he had mistaken and kissed her once more.

Confused, she had joined him along with Harry and the rest of the Weasleys; seeking the sanctity of familiarity to enable her to once again find her bearings.

But now after washing, changing into a fresh set of clothes and having a meal; her thoughts moved past the recent days and returned to long, warm summer nights where she had begun to learn and get to know the woman whom she had only known prior as her mentor and Deputy Headmistress – but whom she now called Minerva.

Her heart lifting at the notion that they had both lived.

That despite the odds that had lain before them at the beginning of last fall; they had bested them…and lived.

And as the moon's light began to take shape against the twilight; her heart soared…as she couldn't help but contemplate what could be.

And ultimately, the life she _could _now possibly _have._

* * *

><p><em>Xoxo<em>

* * *

><p><em>an: We have come to the end of Could Have; as it was set up to only last the length of Deathly Hallows – existing in the between and in conjunction with canon moments. I had problems finishing this story, in part due to the wide number of flaming and hostile PM's surrounding Chapter 10 involving Severus and Minerva. It made me pause and reconsider at the time, if I wished to finish this story amongst all my other open ones in this fandom – and yes, that included Bonding. _

_Obviously, I opted to finish this story and am slowly working towards finishing Bonding and will also continue to painstakingly wrap up my other open ones. But the hateful remarks with regards to how dare I post a story in this fandom that involves someone else other than HG/MM and how Minerva cheated on Hermione etc. did leave its mark...sapping the muse/life out of this entire story line. And while it is not because of 'you' who are reading this; that I write this note. I wanted to let those of you who've finished this story and are looking for a sequel to know why I doubt there will be a third and final installment of this series – entitled 'Would Have'. I may change my mind; but I did leave the end of Could Have slightly farther along than originally intended so if 'Would Have' isn't written at least there is a semblance of hope and closure. _

_Best wishes and I thoroughly hope you have enjoyed this piece ~ thank you. asouldreams._


End file.
